Secretos de Familia
by ValkyrieBooks
Summary: Todas las familias tienen ciertos escándalos que desean mantener en secreto, pero los de la noble e ilustre familia de los duques de Abbedie se remontan a generaciones, y algunos nunca deben salir de la oscuridad.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Miraculous no son míos, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, excepto personajes que serán nombrados que realmente existieron en la nobleza de Francia, y los personajes que son de creación mía.****La imagen de portada no me pertenece, es de Elentori, todos los creditos a su autor. Yo solo le puse el nombre.**

_**"Los pensamientos estarán escritos en negrita, cursiva y entre comillas**"_

_\- "Los recuerdos estarán solo en cursiva y en formato de diálogo o narración"_

**Se tocan temas sensibles que se iran desarronado a lo largo de la trama, la idea es no revelarlos a la primera, de ahí el nombre "Secretos de Familia". Si eres muy sensible a ciertos temas tabúes para la sociedad, por favor detente y no sigas leyendo. Por otro lado, si decidiste seguir, te advierto que no todo es lo que parece.**

* * *

_Francia, 1820._

La joven miraba el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana del carruaje, estaba preocupada. No sabía cómo ésta locura podría llegar a terminar bien. Claude había pasado los últimos 5 días tratando de convencerla de que nada malo pasaría y que su familia la aceptaría.

Pero Melodie Williams sabía que eso era una mentira, y la prueba estaba en que él había decidido que lo mejor era mantener en secreto su pasado. Era claro que esa era la única forma en que la ellos la aceptarían, después de todo, una familia de tan alto nivel como la del Duque de Abbadie no podía ser causa de escándalos frente a la sociedad francesa.

Claude era el amor de su vida y también la solución a todos sus problemas, pero sentía que al casarse con él solo lo estaba condenado. Tendrían que vivir una vida de mentiras y eso era algo que a ella le costaba perdonarse. Además…tendría que acostumbrarse a un estilo de vida al que no estaba acostumbrada. Modales, etiqueta, protocolos; eran solo algunas de las cosas que había empezado a aprender desde hacía algunas semanas y aun se sentía en un mar de confusión que solo lograba marearla. Suspiró derrotada pensando que sería la vergüenza de la familia cuando se dieran cuenta del desastre que era.

"_**Seguramente se opondrán al compromiso hasta romperlo, Claude verá que no soy apta para ser una buena esposa, ¡Oh Dios! Incluso podría iniciar un compromiso más adecuado con alguna de las debutantes de la temporada y entonces tendría que…."**_

–"Deja de preocuparte, Ángel"–. La voz ronca de su prometido la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba sentado frente a ella en la misma posición en la que lo había visto desde hacía una hora, con una pierna apoyada sobre la otra y los ojos fijos en el libro que había comprado cuando aún estaban en Londres. Se alisó el vestido de muselina borrando las inexistentes arrugas, en un vano intento de disimular sus nervios.

–"Solo estaba contemplando el paisaje."

–"No trates de engañarme, conozco como funciona tu bella cabecita" –dijo mirándola por encima del libro, sonriendo con esa mueca socarrona que siempre lograba hacerla temblar.

–"¿En serio? Y dime amor mío ¿En qué estoy pensando?"

–"Acabas de cruzar las piernas, levantando levemente la falda dejando al descubierto tus tobillos. Has bajado el chal lo suficiente para que vea el escote de tu vestido y jugueteas con tu cabello, por lo que puedo deducir que estás intentando seducirme para que te tome ahora mismo" – respondió cerrando su lectura y mirándola fijamente –. "Por supuesto, todo eso con la intención de distraerme al hecho de que sigues recreando una sucesiva serie de escenarios en los que mi familia descubre nuestro pequeño secreto, te echa a la calle de una patada y me obligan a casarme con alguna niña rica frívola y tonta de la temporada ¿Me equivoco acaso?"

–"No" –resopló irritada por haber sido descubierta, él siempre sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando–. "¿Puedes culparme? Aún sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea."

–"¿No deseas casarte conmigo?"

–"Sí, es lo que más he anhelado desde que nos conocimos, pero…"

–"Pero…"

–"Claude, ambos sabemos que no soy exactamente el mejor partido para el hijo de un duque."

–"Si, bueno, eso dice la sociedad, pero el que se va a casar contigo soy yo así que la única opinión que importa es la mía" –dijo apretando la mandíbula, respiró tratando de relajarse y tomó su mano, acariciando el delicado anillo de perlas que descansaba en el dedo anular de la mujer–. "Mel, sabes que te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida y nada de lo que diga mi familia va a hacerme cambiar de opinión."

–"Los duques siguen siendo tus padres, no puedes simplemente ignorar su opinión."

–"Si, son mis padres pero eso no les da derecho a decidir sobre cómo debo vivir mi vida. Siempre he tomado en cuenta sus consejos pero eso nunca ha determinado mis elecciones, soy perfectamente capaz de elegir lo que es mejor para mi vida, y en este momento…tú eres lo mejor de mi existencia"–. Melodie sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, por cosas como esas era que se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Estaba agradecida con el cielo por haberle enviado un hombre como aquel cuando más lo había necesitado, por eso es que no quería ser la causa de una pelea entre él y su familia–. "Así que deja de preocuparte de más y disfruta de lo que queda del viaje, dentro de poco llegaremos a Saint-Germain-en-Laye."

La joven respiró profundamente y volvió su vista al paisaje, ciertamente era una vista preciosa a pesar de las hojas secas a causa del otoño. Estaba un poco emocionada por conocer a sus nuevas cuñadas. Claude había dicho que tenía tres hermanas y tres hermanos, uno de ellos casado y con dos hijos, también había dicho que dos de sus hermanas eran muy jóvenes y la mayor estaba esperando un bebé. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlos a todos, los niños eran algo que ella amaba muchísimo y a lo que por mucho tiempo había creído que no sería posible para ella.

Miró nuevamente a su prometido, quién había vuelto a su lectura. Lo contempló en silencio tratando de recordar todo lo que le había contado de su familia, no quería dar una mala primera impresión. La familia de Claude le parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, razón por la que no terminaba de entender por qué tenía la sensación de que había cosas que el castaño estaba escondiendo.

¿Qué le esperaría a su llegada, a la residencia de Abbadie?

* * *

**Estoy super emocionada con ésta historia, tengo tantas ideas para ella que me es casí imposible contenerme. Tenía pensado esperar un par de días antes de publicarla, quería tener más capítulos escritos, pero no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba que viera la luz.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Valkyrie fuera.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Miraculous no son míos, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, excepto personajes con nombre inventados pero inspirados en personas que realmente existieron en la nobleza de Francia, y los personajes que son completamente míos.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_"Recuerdos"_

**Se tocan temas sensibles que se irán desarrollando a lo largo de la trama, la idea es no revelarlos a la primera, de ahí el nombre "Secretos de Familia". Si eres muy sensible a ciertos temas tabúes para la sociedad, por favor detente y no sigas leyendo. Por otro lado, si decidiste seguir, te advierto que no todo es lo que parece.**

_Princss Mko: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuando lo leí quede bastante confundida. No sabía que "Juliette" era un OC de Sonrais (pido muchísimas muchísimas disculpas por su utilización sin permiso, es una escritora increíble y amo su trabajo), está tan maravillosamente construido que asumí que era un personaje de los Quantic Kids, por lo que me puse a investigar y me encontré con que el nombre del personaje que yo deseaba usar era Melodie. Razón por la que decidí subir el siguiente capítulo hoy a pesar de que pensaba esperar unos días más porque quería aclarar esto. No era mi intención caer en éste tipo de situación que debo aclarar, me resultó muy vergonzosa, fue mi culpa por no haber averiguado bien antes de publicarlo. A partir de este capítulo será Melodie. Por otro lado, pregunté también por Claude y confirmé lo que yo creía, él es un personaje del PV y sería Kid Mime, él es el Claude que aparece en ésta historia y también en mi otra historia Tierra de Amor y Venganza. Nuevamente agradezco que me hayas avisado._

**Por favor: ¡LEER NOTA AL FINAL!. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

_Saint-Germain-en-Laye, Francia. 1820_

_Abbadie's mansion_ era una de las residencias más importante de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, construida en 1670 a pedido del primer duque, era el hogar principal de la familia de Abbadie. Una prestigiosa familia francesa que habían logrado ascender en la escala social, estando al servicio militar de la corona.

La gran edificación se alzaba en medio de un gran terreno, rodeada de enormes murallas y vegetación. Las paredes de granito y ventanas de mármol le daban un aura majestuosa pero sobria, las grandes rejas negras de la mansión se abrieron permitiendo que el carruaje entrara. Dentro, la comúnmente hermosa vegetación verde y de variadas flores coloridas, se veía opacada la frialdad del fin del otoño. En el centro frente a la gran casa, una fuente de estilo italiano daba la bienvenida a los invitados.

Había estado parada frente a la ventana desde bien temprano contemplando el amanecer, cuando lo vio acercándose. Observó desde su habitación el escudo de armas de la familia grabado en el costado del carruaje, antes de cerrar la cortina para que no la vieran. Sabía que Claude llegaría ese día pero no tenía fuerzas para recibir a nadie, pero seguramente no habría ninguna diferencia si no se presentaba o no. Desde hacía varios meses que solo se sentía segura en su habitación o en la casa del fondo, junto con su madre.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó como siempre ocurría cuando alguien llamaba a su habitación, tenía que superar su miedo sino quería problemas cuando él volviera a casa. No sería bueno para nadie si descubría que ella se sentía aterrorizada en su propia casa. Revisó su peinado antes de dar permiso a la persona que golpeaba.

\- "¡Buenos días!" dijo una joven morena ingresando con una pila de mantas en una mano y una bandeja en la otra.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido naranja y el cabello castaño tomado en un moño. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de la pequeña salita que había en la habitación, y luego se dirigió rápidamente al armario donde guardó las mantas.

-"Buenos días Alya" -respondió sentándose en frente a la bandeja, comenzando a comer. La otra joven se giró en dirección a la gran cama con dosel encontrándose con la cama hecha y resopló molesta antes de mirarla.

-"Todas las mañanas es lo mismo contigo, Marinette. Ya no sé cómo hacerte entender que debes dejarme hacer mi trabajo."

-"Solo es una cama Al, no voy a perder las manos solo por hacer mi propia cama."

-"No es solo tu cama, también te has vestido y peinado, has avivado el fuego de la chimenea y has acomodado tu escritorio" emitió señalando cada objeto y luego añadió-: "Mari, soy tu mejor amiga y agradezco que intentes hacer mi trabajo menos pesado, pero también soy tu dama de compañía. Si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo la señora Sancoeur va a echarme."

-"Lo sé, pero yo nunca te he visto como mi dama, siempre has sido mi única amiga."

-"Oh cariño" susurró con dolor al ver como la azabache se veía derrotada, parecía demasiado pequeña ante tanta exuberancia-. "Has tenido otra pesadilla ¿verdad?"

-"¿Qué me delató?"

-"Los manchas purpuras bajo tus ojos, Mari…tienes que decirle al duque, o al menos enviarle una carta a…"

-"¡No! ¡Ellos no pueden saber nada, lo prometiste!"

-"¡Lo prometí, pero no puedes pedirme que guarde silencio viendo como día a día te consumes frente a mis ojos!"

-"Estaré bien, solo tengo que soportar hasta que él regrese."

-"Ha pasado más de un año y no hay señales de que vaya a regresar, no puedes seguir con esto."

-"Pues tendré que hacerlo, además…" -dijo acercándose nuevamente a la ventana-. "Hablar no serviría de nada, ni Aurore ni la duquesa me creerían. Por favor Alya, eres la única que lo sabe, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Te lo pido como tu amiga, no me hagas ordenártelo como tu señora."

La morena contuvo las lágrimas, no soportaba verla así de destrozada. No soportaba ver el trato que su amiga, una persona tan dulce y maravillosa, recibía por algo en lo que ella no había tenido nada que ver. La rabia la consumía, sentía odio por esa horrible familia que la azabache había tenido la desgracia de tener.

-"Bien" -suspiró derrotada-. "Será mejor que te prepares, Claude acaba de llegar y viene acompañado."

-"Lo sé, los vi bajando del carruaje."

-"Será una cena pesada." comentó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la otra.

-"La duquesa no estaba nada contenta cuando leyó la carta hace tres días, le disgusta no poder controlar con quienes se casan sus hijos."

-"Con Madame Alard no tuvo opción."

-"Eso es porque Monsieur Alard no iba a permitir que ella controlara con quién se casaría. Los hijos del duque son bastante tercos y decididos con ese tema."

-"Si, bueno, yo creo que…"

-"Alya ya hemos hablado de eso, ya sabes lo que pienso."

-"Lo sé, lo siento."

-"Bien, ayúdame a prenderme el vestido."

-"Niña, niña" -negó con diversión al darse cuenta que el vestido rosa que su señora llevaba, estaba completamente abierto por la espalda, revelando el corset mal puesto por debajo del vestido.

-"Vamos, quiero ir a visitar a mamá."

* * *

Melodie aceptó la mano de su prometido antes de bajar del carruaje, el aire fresco que azotó su rostro le provocó un escalofrío, se acomodó mejor el chal antes de dirigir su vista al edificio frente a ella. La enorme mansión que había visto de lejos por la ventanilla, ahora le parecía aún más grande. El cochero estaba bajando los baúles cuando la gran puerta se abrió, dando paso a una mujer de mirada seria y estricta. Por su vestimenta, dedujo que debía ser alguien de la servidumbre.

-"Bienvenido joven Claude" -dijo inclinándose ante él.

-"Buenos días Nathalie, te presento a mi prometida, Melodie."

-"Bienvenida mademoiselle"-. La rubia se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa a la mujer.

-"¿Mis padres?"

-"El duque está reunido con el administrador, y la duquesa está ocupada con Mademoiselle Aurore" -respondió. Ante esa respuesta, el castaño frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y mis hermanos y cuñados?"

-"Monsieur Alard y el joven Vincent están durmiendo, Monsieur Talbot ha salido, Madame Alard y las gemelas están desayunando" -explicó. Su expresión cambió a una de timidez y añadió-: "Mademoiselle Marinette…."

-"Bien, entonces ninguno está disponible" -la interrumpió-. "Seguramente los veremos en la cena. Nathalie, que lleven el desayuno a la salita azul" -ordenó y luego se giró hacia su prometida-. "Y luego te llevaré a ver el invernadero."

-"Como desee señor."

-"Vamos" dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola dentro de la mansión.

Mel contempló la casa por dentro, impresionada ante tanta majestuosidad. Había una enorme estancia llena de armaduras, una alfombra roja cubría el suelo de la entrada hasta una escalera; a los costados, varias puertas llevaban a diferentes salas. Una de ellas era un salón de visitas, las paredes pintadas en tonos oscuros y muebles de caoba contrastaban con los grandes ventanales que permitían el ingreso de mucha luz. Otra, era una especie de biblioteca, pudo ver un piano de cola negro en el centro de la estancia y tres paredes repletas de libros. Una enorme araña de cristales y oro colgaba desde el techo, la chimenea de mármol y los hermosos tapizados demostraban clase y elegancia. Pero…todo parecía tan frío y distante.

Su vista se dirigió a Claude y su corazón se encogió. Se sintió mal por él, había visto una sombra de desilusión pasar por sus ojos cuando ninguno de sus familiares salió a recibirlos. Estaba por preguntarle si estaba bien cuando unas voces cargadas de alegría resonaron en el pasillo.

-"¡Claude!"

-"¡Enanas!" -grito el castaño antes de ser tacleado por dos muchachas rubias.

-¡Te extraños mucho grand frère! (_Hermano mayor_)

La de ojos dorados se permitió observar a las dos señoritas que aún intentaban colgarse del cuello de su novio. Ambas eran rubias y de ojos celestes, de piel blancas como la porcelana y labios rosados como pétalos, dientes tan blancos como perlas. Ambas usaban vestidos similares en tonos pasteles, una de rosa y otra de verde.

**Seguramente es para poder diferenciarlas, son exactamente iguales pensó.**

Las niñas serian hermosas cuando fueran un poco más grandes, en Inglaterra ciertamente serían unas bellezas de temporada. Pero no sabía si esos estándares de las debutantes serian iguales en Francia.

-"¿Cómo has estado?" -preguntó la de vestido verde.

-"¿Cómo es Inglaterra?" -interrumpió la de rosa.

-"¿Visitaste la torre de Londres?"

-"¿Y el Big Ben?"

-"¿Conociste a la reina?"

-"¿Trajiste….?"

-"Alto, alto. Una pregunta a la vez niñas." -dijo riendo quitándoselas de encima -. "Haber…déjenme observarlas"-. Las dos se apartaron de su hermano adoptado una pose cuidadosamente trabajada, permitiéndole a Claude que las analizara. Las miró con atención antes de expresar-: "Están hermosas ¿Seguro que ustedes son mis hermanitas pequeñas?"

-"¡Claude tenemos catorce!"

-"¡Catorce! Ya son unas damitas grandes, entonces." -dijo haciéndolas reír, entonces ambas se percataron de la presencia detrás del castaño.

-"¿Ella es tu novia?" – preguntó una de ellas observándola con recelo.

-"Si, Mel, ellas son mis hermanas: Marianne y Camille"-. Las presentó señalando a la niña de vestido verde y luego a la de rosa, respectivamente.

-"¡Yo soy Camille!" -chilló la niña de verde.

-"¡Y yo Marianne!" -gritó su hermana.

-"¡Sigues sin reconocernos!" -lloriquearon juntas.

-"Lo siento, lo siento. Ella es Camille y ella Marianne" -dijo señalando a cada una, esta vez de forma correcta. Luego suspiro mirándola avergonzado por su equivocación y añadió-: "Niñas, ella es Melodie, mi prometida."

-"Es un placer conocerlas finalmente."

-"Eres bonita, pero aún no sabemos si nos agradas" -manifestó Marianne.

-."Tranquila, te daremos el beneficio de la duda" -explicó Camille-. "Pero ten en cuenta que siempre nos medimos en base a Marinette."

-"Tendrás que esforzarte mucho." sentenciaron a la vez.

**Marinette, otra vez ese nombre. ¿Quién será?**

-"¡Hey!" -susurró Claude molesto-. "Compórtense, ustedes no fueron educadas así. Pidan disculpas."

-"No" -exclamaron ambas elevando la barbilla, en un gesto que Claude conocía muy bien, era el mismo que su madre hacia cuando la desafiaban.

-"Madre dice que nunca debemos disculparnos por decir lo que pensamos." -anunció Camille.

-"Pero Marinette dice que deben hacerlo, si lo que dicen es ofensivo" -dijo una voz saliendo del comedor. Juliette la observó con curiosidad, era azabache con unos bellísimos ojos negros, llevaba un vestido de muselina rojo con detalles en negro y una gargantilla de rubíes-. "Bienvenido Monsieur Claude."

-"Muchas gracias Madame Alard, es un placer verla nuevamente" -respondió al saludo con indiferencia.

-"Niñas ya escucharon a su hermano, deben disculparse. No querrán que Marinette se sienta decepcionada ¿verdad?"

-"Lo sentimos" -dijeron las dos con arrepentimiento.

-"Vi a Marinette paseando por el jardín ¿Por qué no la alcanzan?"

-"¡Sí!" gritaron emocionadas antes de salir corriendo por un corredor.

Sea quién sea esa tal Marinette, está claro que es una presencia muy importante en la vida de las niñas, pero Claude…

-"Bien, ahora…"-. La mujer se giró mirando a Melodie. En su mirada había incomodidad, como si no supiera como actuar pero rápidamente se recompuso, luciendo segura de sí misma y regalándole una sonrisa amable, añadió-: "Bienvenida mademoiselle, es un placer finalmente conocer a la mujer que logró enamorar a mi cuñado."

-"El placer es mío Madame Alard" -respondió haciendo una leve reverencia en honor al título que la otra portaba.

-"No necesitas inclinarte _ange_, no ante ella." (_ángel_)

-"No seas descortés Claude, habremos sido amigos desde niños pero ahora soy la duquesa de Alard y en un futuro la duquesa de Abbadie."

-"¿No crees que aún es pronto para decir eso? Mi padre aún sigue vivo" -siseó con los dientes apretados.

-"Y nadie dice que eso vaya a cambiar por lo pronto, pero mi marido es el heredero."

Ambos se miraban con resentimiento, la rubia no sabía que habría pasado para que hubiera tanta molestia entre ellos, pero ciertamente venia de muchos años atrás. Estaba bastante sorprendida ante la agresividad del castaño desde que habían llegado. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. El aire estaba tenso y ella ya se sentía ahogada.

-"Veo que el hijo prodigo finalmente regresó" -dijo una voz suave.

Los tres se giraron en dirección a las escaleras. Una mujer de ojos celestes muy parecida a Claude, excepto por el cabello, que era rubio, bajaba lentamente.

Llevaba un vestido azul noche que resaltaba tiernamente su embarazo y combinaba con sus ojos, pero estos estaban llenos de desprecio; en cambio, Claude cambió completamente. Si en la presencia de madame Alard se había mostrado frio, serio y furioso; en presencia de la desconocida parecía haberse vuelto triste y herido, como si la sola presencia de la recién llegada lo lastimara.

-"Bienvenido _frère cadet_." (_Hermano menor)_

-"Es bueno verte…_grande soeur_" respondió con voz cortada. Tragó profundamente y dijo-: "Mel ella es mi hermana melliza, Aurore"-. Presentó confirmando la sospecha de su novia. (_Hermana mayor_)

-"Es un placer…"

-"Ahórrate el teatro, cariño. Detesto las hipocresías y seguramente mi hermano te debe haber contado miles de cosas sobre lo odiosa y mala persona que soy."

-"Aurore, ahora no" -pidió la azabache.

-"Bien" dijo con irritación, entonces se giró mirándola con una sonrisa y tomándola del brazo-. "Vamos, te enseñaré el bello ajuar que llegó ayer para el bebé."

Ambas se retiraron por las escalares, dejando a la pareja en un incómodo silencio.

-"Lamento eso."

-"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

-"Nada, olvídalo. Ven subamos a desayunar."

* * *

Los jardines de _Abbadie's mansion_ eran los más bellos de Saint-Germain-en-Laye. Era un terreno extenso que abarcaba cientos y cientos de hectáreas, todo decorado por estatuas y fuentes de origen griego y arbustos cuidadosamente cortados. Las gemelas salieron por la enorme puerta de cristal del salón de baile, que daba a uno de los sectores del jardín que contenía el gran laberinto Abbadie.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras rodeando la "_Fontaine d'Eros_" hasta el rosedal. Ahí doblaron a la derecha y cuidando de no ser vistas, bajaron por una pequeña escalera de cemento donde ingresaron por una puerta de madera blanca que daba a un pequeño jardín alterno.

Allí, lejos de la mirada de la mansión pudieron respiraron contentas de que nadie las sorprendieran e iniciaron la marcha en busca de la azabache.

-"¿Crees que ella es buena para Claude?" -preguntó Camille.

-"No lo sé, pero Marinette siempre dice que no demos quedarnos a tomar las primeras impresiones de las personas" -respondió su gemela.

Ambas caminaron en silencio sumidas en sus propios pensamientos

-"Camille…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Crees que mamá la apruebe?"

-"Definitivamente no, sabes cómo es ella con esas cosas. Ella jamás aprobaría un matrimonio para sus hijos que no sean elegidos y concretados por ella."

-"No entiendo cómo puede agradarle el sapo y no Bridgette."

-"Yo tampoco, pero no pensemos en eso."

-"¡Cierto!" –dijo antes de gritar emocionada–. "¡Mira! Mari está en la casa de madame Sabine" –señaló a la distancia.

Una casa en el fondo del gran terreno, sobresalía entre los árboles. Era más pequeña que la mansión pero igualmente elegante. La azabache estaba agachada en un pequeño jardincito bellamente cuidado, cortando algunas plantas.

-"¡Marinette!" -llamaron las dos echándose a correr hacia ella.

La joven elevó la vista al sentir su nombre y sonrió cariñosamente al ver a las gemelas correr hacia ella, riéndose internamente por la apariencia de ambas después de haber recorrido ese trayecto.

Marianne tenía pétalos de rosa enredados en su cabello y una ramita atorada en el listón de su cabello, seguramente por no haberse agachado lo suficiente cuando bajaron las escaleras en el rosedal, y Camille tenía el bajo del vestido todo lleno de lodo y pasto, consecuencia de la fuente de Eros que debía ser reparada por fugas.

Marinette, a diferencia del resto de la casa, no tenía problemas para identificar a cada una:

Camille, la mayor, era segura, extrovertida y explosiva; cuando se lo proponía podía ser una mente maestra y maquiavelica. Hablando con rapidez y siempre dando saltitos, era demasiado hiperactiva, razón por la que la familia evitaba que consumiera dulces. Tenía un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho y los dientes del frente ligeramente torcidos, era casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

Marianne, por otro lado, era mucho más tímida y tranquila que su hermana, en su tono de voz siempre había un suave timbre de inseguridad, misma inseguridad que se manifestaba cuando estaba tan nerviosa que acaba tirando todo a su alrededor y constantemente jugaba con su cabello. Era medio milímetro más baja que Camille y tenía siempre las uñas rotas y lastimadas, ya que las mordía producto de sus nervios.

Las gemelas se detuvieron con torpeza ante ella, mirándose con complicidad antes de inclinarse en el saludo correspondiente a la educación que habían recibido. La azabache estaba cansada de discutir con ellas sobre eso, por lo que las ignoró.

-"Buenos días niñas." -saludó quitando las flores y hojas del cabello de la menor.

-"Buenos días Marinette" respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-"Mari ¡Claude llegó…"

-"…y trajo a su novia!"

-"Si, los vi bajar del carruaje."

-"¿Y por qué no fuiste a saludar?" – pregunto confundida Marianne.

-"Porque deben estar cansado, lo último que quiero es agobiarlos. Ya me presentare durante la cena" -explicó acomodando las plantas en una canasta-. "Mi madre está preparando un nuevo té, porque no entran por un poco." .ofreció conociendo lo mucho que ellas amaban probar nuevos tés de la colección exótica de Sabine.

-"¡Sí!"

Las tres entraron a la casa, dentro había un aire más hogareño que la mansión. A las muchachas les encantaba visitar a madame Sabine, y lo hacían siempre que su madre no las estuviera vigilando. La duquesa no la apreciaba mucho, y no había sido muy sutil sobre ello.

Madame Sabine era una mujer hermosa de rasgos ligeramente orientales, cabellos oscuros como los de su hija y ojos grises. Era una persona amable y carismática que había educado a su hija para para ser una maravillosa joven. Las jóvenes ingresaron corriendo a saludar con abrazos a la mujer, quien las recibió gustosas.

-"¡Buenos días madame Sabine!"

-"Buenos días niñas"

-"_Maman_, aquí están las yerbas que me pediste" -le expresó su hija entregándole la canasta.

-"Gracias _mon chéri. _Alya ¿El agua ya está lista?"

-"Sí, madame." -respondió entregándole una tetera de porcelana china decorada con detalles de pétalos de sakuras.

-" ¿Qué es?" -preguntó Marianne maravillada al ver como el agua caliente caía sobre unas bolitas de té verdes que al entrar en contacto con el agua liberaban un aroma exquisito a jazmín.

-"Té de perlas de dragón. Es un tipo de té de jazmín, se utiliza las hojas secas de la primera cosecha de primavera, luego se envuelven en un paño una a una, para darles la forma de perlas para mantener el aroma sin usar la flor" -explicó obteniendo jadeos impresionados cuando las rubias probaron el té.

-"Está delicioso" -dijo la mayor.

-"Y huele muy bien" -expuso extasiada su hermana.

-"¿Cómo esta vuestra madre niñas?"

Ambas bajaron sus tazas mirándose incomodas.

-"Ella…está bien…"

-"…bien mandona y arisca…"

-"…como siempre" –terminó de decir Marianne en un susurro.

-"Bueno…ella es una mujer importante, después de todo es duquesa" -dijo Sabine intentando hacerlas sentir mejor-. "Tiene muchas ocupaciones."

-"Pero…nosotras somos sus hijas…"

-"¿No se supone que somos su ocupación más importante?" -cuestionó Camille.

Las mujeres guardaron silencio sin saber cómo contestar a la interrogante de ambas niñas, era cierto que la duquesa no era exactamente la madre más cariñosa, pero tampoco era que no las amara. Era solo que después de los duros golpes que la había dado la vida, la duquesa ya no sabía cómo mostrar amor, ni siquiera sus hijos. Ella lo demostraba preocupándose de que tuvieran un buen futuro, asegurándose de que sus hijos tuvieran lo mejor de lo mejor y sobre todo, de que nadie pusiera en ridículo a su familia. Cuando alguien cuestionaba sobre el honor de la familia, saltaba como toda una leona en defensa de sus niños.

-"Ya hemos hablado de eso" -les dijo Marinette sentándose entre ambas-. "La duquesa las ama de la forma en la que ella sabe hacerlo, pero nunca duden de su amor. Ahora, terminen esos pasteles y luego si quieren vamos a los establos."

* * *

Claude observaba con ternura a su prometida contemplar la flora del invernadero de la familia. Melodie decía que él había sido su salvación, pero ella no se hacía una idea de lo mucho que lo había salvado cuando apareció en su vida.

Cuando había decidido poner distancia entre él y Francia, había tenido el corazón destrozado y a punto de cometer una locura. Ella, con su cariño y comprensión lo había regresado a puerto, era su faro en la oscuridad. Y por eso, se aseguraría de que siempre fuera feliz a su lado, ya no podía esperar a la boda y que fuera por fin su esposa. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderla si supiera todas las cosas que nunca le había contado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar como la presencia de su hermana lo había perturbado demasiado. Aurore era su melliza, su otra mitad, aun no concebía la idea de que entre ellos hubiera ahora una brecha tan grande como Europa. Claude estaba seguro que a ella ni siquiera le importaría si algo malo le pasaba, la tristeza y ira lo embargó nuevamente, como siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en su melliza.

**"Ni siquiera he podido disfrutar de su embarazo con ella."**

Todo era culpa de Bridgette, ella los había separado cuando decidió contarle todo a Aurore. Si lo hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo que guardara silencio nada de esto estaría pasando, además seguramente había aprovechado los últimos cuatro años para ponerla en contra suya. Él también tenía parte de la culpa, no debió haberse ido. Debió haberse quedado y luchado por lo que era suyo, pero huyó como un cobarde cuando su hermana le echó en cara lo que había hecho. Pero no…tampoco se arrepentía de haberse ido, haberse ido había significado renunciar a todo lo que le hacía daño, decir adiós a todo su pasado y sobre todo, haber conocido a su ángel.

-"¡Oh, cariño!" -exclamó la rubia colgándose de su cuello y trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad-. "Todas son hermosas."

-"Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, toda la flora que hay aquí, en la residencia en y en la de París, son el orgullo de la familia." -dijo tomando su mano-. "El cuarto duque, Antoine de Abbadie era un apasionado naturalista. Él hizo plantar todas estas especies y aumento los terrenos de la finca para llenarlo de todo tipo de plantas, incluso hizo traer algunas de las más exóticas del Oriente y de América, esas están en este invernadero."

-"¿Él fue el duque anterior a tu padre?"

-"Sí, digamos que con la muerte del duque dejamos de ser solamente de Abbadie y adoptamos también el apellido de mi abuelo paterno" -narró-. "Mi padre era hijo de la hermana mayor del duque, como él no tuvo hijos varones y su hermano Philippe tenía su propio ducado, todo paso a pertenecerle a mi padre."

-"Valla…voy a tardar en aprender la historia de tu familia"

-"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, deja esas cosas a mis hermanos mayores. Ellos son los encargados de los títulos de la familia, así que ellos tendrán que seguir viendo por la historia familiar. Yo soy solo un cuarto hijo, no tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas"

-"Dijiste que el hermano del cuarto duque había tenido un título propio" -murmuró Mel intentando recordar-. "¿Te refieres a ese título?"

-"Así es, es la línea secundaria de la familia, ya los conocerás. A Alard lo conocerás esta noche, a mi otro hermano mayor quizá venga a la boda"

-"Tienes una familia muy grande"

-"Sí, y solo conociste formalmente a Aurore y a las gemelas, todavía falta el resto" río al ver la confusión en el rostro de la fémina-. "Vamos, sigamos con el recorrido."

**"Oh _mon ange_, no tienes idea de lo que falta."** (_ángel mío_)

* * *

La duquesa había pasado la tarde encerrada en su salita bordando la mantilla para el bebé de su hija mayor. Cuando Nathalie le había dicho que Claude había llegado por fin, su corazón se había llenado de éxtasis al saber a otro de sus niños con ella nuevamente, pero eso acabó cuando recordó que con él llegaba su "prometida". Una mueca de asco surco el rostro de la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, esa jovenzuela con la que su hijo deseaba casarse era una inglesa, de todas las extranjeras con las que Claude podía casarse tenía que ser con una inglesa.

**"Habría preferido a una francesa, pudo haberse casado con una española, habría aceptado a una italiana, una alemana o una rusa, incluso a una americana con sus burdos y vulgares modales pero no, tenía que ir y elegir a una inglesa."**

Además, también estaba el hecho de la cuna dónde hubiera nacido la muchacha. Noble no era, ninguna familia que se respete enviaría a otro país a su hija con su prometido sin la supervisión adecuada, y mucho menos los ingleses, tan estrictos como eran de las normas sociales y protocolos.

Esa joven seguramente era de clase baja, una trepadora que pensaba hacerse con la parte de la herencia de Claude. Él no era un heredero como sus hijos mayores, pero ciertamente su marido no los dejaría en la calle. El duque amaba profundamente a todos sus hijos y no haría excepción con ninguno…

Un ligero de dolor se instaló en su dedo cuando la aguja la pinchó, la bilis subió por su garganta recordando la pequeña espina en su perfecta familia desde hacía años. Movió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos negativos, eso solamente la lastimaba cada vez más. Decidió volver toda su atención a su trabajo hasta que Nathalie le indicara que la cena estaba servida, iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para llevar a cabo esa dichosa cena.

* * *

Melodie se había cambiado el vestido por uno de color crema con encaje, estaba lista para la cena y conocer finalmente a todos los miembros de la familia que faltaban por conocer. Un golpe en la puerta la alertó de que era hora de que saliera, respiró profundamente mirando por última vez su reflejo tratando de asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar.

Fuera, su prometido la esperaba con su cálida sonrisa. Le ofreció el brazo y juntos atravesaron el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, la rubia seguía sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de protocolos, aun en una cena familiar, ellos se regían estrictamente por las normas establecidas. No ingresaron al comedor, Claude se limitó a quedarse en el pasillo a la espera de los demás miembros. Mientras esperaban, Mel observó la estancia desde la entrada.

Otra araña como la de la biblioteca alumbraba la estancia, una gran mesa de caoba cubierta por un mantel blanco de encaje, fina porcelana y platería adornaba bellamente la mesa. Melodie sintió una sensación de frio cuando vio la cantidad de cubiertos colocados de forma prolijamente en cada uno de los asientos.

**¡Oh no! ¿Por qué tienen que usar tantos cubiertos? Solo quiero impresionar a mi futura suegra y tengo la prueba de los cubiertos la primera noche.**

La joven lloriqueaba internamente pensando en el ridículo que haría, cuando Aurore y Bridgette, ingresaron por un pasillo. Ambas charlaban amenamente cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ellos dos.

Las mujeres se limitaron a quedarse a un costado del pasillo, Mel trató de recordar lo que Claude le había enseñado. Había pasado horas y horas aprendiendo el correcto comportamiento de una dama de sociedad francesa, él había dio que no era necesario, que fuera ella misma pero Juliette había exigido aprender. Le había enseñado a caminar, sentarse, bailar y comer como toda una dama, incluso le había hablado sobre la etiqueta a la hora de la cena y la posición de los lugares en la mesa, él le había comentado que el sistema francés era bastante diferente al inglés.

_-"En Inglaterra los anfitriones van en las cabeceras de la mesa, pero en Francia los duques irían a los costados, justo en el centro de la mesa enfrentados uno al otro. El hombre siempre debe estar senado frente a la entrada y la mujer de espaldas a ella." -__había explicado._

-"_A la derecha del duque va la mujer de segundo rango más importante -__generalmente esa es Madame Alard-__ y a la izquierda de la duquesa el segundo hombre de mayor rango: si el duque de Garnier, el hermano menor de mi padre, está de visita es él, sino es mi hermano, Alard. A la izquierda van los terceros de mayor rango, del lado de mi padre la mujer (Aurore) y del lado de mi madre, el hombre (depende de la presencia de mi tío y de mis hermanos mayores). Y así sucesivamente, hasta ocupar toda la mesa en escala de posición de mayor a menor. Las cabeceras la ocupan los rangos más bajos. Siempre van intercalados hombres y mujeres, y nunca debe haber dos hombres o dos mujeres sentados juntos. Además las parejas nunca se sentarán juntos."_

-"_¿Por qué tengo que sentarme tan apartada de ti?"_

-"_Porque no es bien visto que una pareja se sienten juntos, si lo piensas un poco de sentido tiene, considerando las cosas que podrían pasar debajo de la mesa entre ellos" -__respondió mirándola con una sonrisa perversa a lo que ella solo pudo reírse ruborizada-.__ "No lo sé Mel, así es el protocolo, supongo que de esa forma las conversaciones con personas con las que no interactúas habitualmente son más necesarias porque te obligan a conversar o quedarte callado, lo cual es de mala educación." _

**"¿Qué cosas no son de mala educación para los nobles?" se había preguntado luego de tantas lecciones.**

El sonido de pisadas la regresó al presente, más personas empezaron a llegar. Un joven de no más de veinte años bajó acomodándose la corbata seguido de dos hombres de gran atractivo, basándose en las descripciones que había recibido, eran el padre y los hermanos de Claude.

El duque de Abbadie era un hombre alto, con mirada seria pero amigable. El cabello castaño, estaba ligeramente gris y ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, los ojos celestes que la mayoría de sus hijos tenían, a pesar de la edad aún tenían un brillo de picardía. El duque de Alard, por otro lado, era rubio igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos, los ojos celestes a diferencia de su padre, eran fríos. Madame Alard rápidamente se acercó a su marido colgándose de su brazo en silencio.

El otro joven era castaño y de ojos verdes, tenía ojeras bajos sus ojos y un semblante cansado. Respiraba con dificultad a pesar de casi no haber realizado ningún esfuerzo. Un cuarto hombre apareció por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca, tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña colita y ojos color marrón; estaba acomodándose la manga de la camisa blanca debajo de un saco violeta.

Mel estaba pensando que la única que faltaba por aparecer era la duquesa, cuando una joven que no sabía quién era apareció por un corredor lateral ubicándose en silencio en el extremo más apartado del salón, lejos de todos los demás con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Inmediatamente, la señora de la casa bajó las escaleras con un aire elegantes, característico de su posición y tomó delicadamente el brazo del duque.

-"Vamos" -dijo Claude sujetando bien su mano a su brazo y arrastrándola en dirección a ellos. Los cinco los observaron acercándose en silencio, cuando estuvieron frente a ellos, Claude inmediatamente se inclinó en un saludo de respeto-. "_Père, mère_, hermanos."

-"Hijo" -respondió inclinando la cabeza en aprobación, de igual forma su madre y hermano mayor realizó un gesto parecido; el menor por otro lado, una sonrisa sincera pero surcó su rostro agotado.

-"Quiero presentarles a Melodie Williams, mi prometida"-. El duque se centró en su rostro otorgándole una mirada profunda para finalmente emitir una sonrisa pero la duquesa y su hijo, la observaron como si fuera un insecto . "Juliette, te presento a mis padres, _Seigneur et dame d'Abbadie_"-. La joven realizó el saludo de respeto que Claude le había enseñado con las piernas temblando por los nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría-. "Mi hermano Felix, duque de Alard y su esposa Bridgette, a quién conociste ésta mañana, y mi hermano menor, Vincent" -comunicó y ella rápidamente realizó el mismo saludo.

-"Es un placer conocerlos."

-"El placer es nuestro mademoiselle" -dijo el duque tomando su mano e inclinándose para besarla-. "Debo confesar que sentía cierta curiosidad por la persona que logró que Claude sentará cabeza."

-"Todo un logro digno de un premio" -expresó Felix con una sonrisa burlona y agregó-: "Lamentablemente mademoiselle, le tocó un premio bastante malo. Si se apresura quizá aún este a tiempo de devolverlo"-. Dicho que provocó una carcajada en el menor de la familia.

-"Pero no estamos seguros si realmente tendría devolución" -murmuró con complicidad.

La duquesa y madame Alard se mantuvieron en silencio ante las palabras de los hombres, solo observando.

-"Eso, ríanse a mi costa" -emitió disgustado al verse blanco de las burlas de sus hermanos, cuando la voz de su hermana cortó las risas.

-"Creo que has olvidado a alguien, _cher petit frère_" (_Querido hermanito_)

Aurore se acercó al grupo junto con el hombre de traje violeta.

-"Ah sí. Melodie, él caballero es el esposo de Aurore, Theo Barbot"

-"Un gusto conocerla, mademoiselle"-. El hombre tomó su mano y repitió el mismo gesto que había hecho el duque.

-"Un placer."

"Bueno, realizadas todas las presentaciones, porque no nos sentamos a cenar" -dijo irritada la duquesa.

Lentamente, ingresaron en el comedor detrás de los duques y se acomodaron en diferentes asientos. Claude corrió la silla para que ella se sentara, de la misma forma que todos los caballeros en la sala, indicándole cuál sería su lugar.

Su mente rápidamente emitió de manera involuntaria algunas de las enseñanzas protocolares que había aprendido.

**"Los hombres deben apartar el asiento para que la mujer se siente, generalmente es el caballero contiguo a la dama pero en también puede hacerlo el hombre que tiene una relación más cercana a dicha mujer, de esa forma todos se sienten más cómodos."**

Melodie acabó sentada a un lado de Felix, sintiéndose bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez en su vida que cenaría junto a personas de tan alto nivel social. Notó, entonces que ninguno de los hombres se había sentado.

**"Ningún hombre puede sentarse hasta que todas las mujeres se hallan sentado."**

Algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué los hombres aún no se sentaban si las mujeres ya lo habían hecho? Claude inmediatamente se dirigió al otro lado de su madre.

Entonces la rubia notó a la ojizarca parada a un costado del asiento contiguo a su prometido, quién se preparaba para sentarse, cuando la voz del duque retumbó con dureza en la estancia.

-"Claude. Marinette aún no se ha sentado" castaño se ruborizó aturdido por el reto, para luego girarse hacia la muchacha y ayudarla a sentarse.

**"Así que ella es Marinette ¿Pero quién es? ¿Una pupila, quizá? ¿Y por qué Claude no me la presentó?"**

Luego de que Claude se sentara, la duquesa dio la orden para que trajeran los alimentos. Al principio, todos comieron en silencio, por alguna razón la tensión crecía a pasos agigantados. Mel sentía que los nervios le quitaban la respiración, como podían cenar con tanta tranquilidad, como si no estuvieran a punto de estallar.

**"Esta familia es demasiado extraña."**

-"Dime Melodie ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?" -le preguntó Bridgette cortando con el silencio.

-"Bueno…habíamos pensado en enero."

-"Eso es muy poco tiempo" -se quejó la rubia-. "No hay forma de planear una fiesta digna de la nobleza en menos de tres meses."

-"Exacto, hay que ver la decoración, la comida, los invitados…"

-"Además ¿Una boda en invierno? Habrá nieve por todas partes ¿Cómo vamos a reunir a los invitados si hay alguna tormenta de nieve? -cuestionó la duquesa con una mueca de desagrado.

-"No habrá grandes invitados, _mère_. Solo la familia, no nos interesa nada más, aprovecharemos que todos vendrán para las fiestas para realizarla."

-"Pero…"

-"Es una decisión tomada" -sentenció.

-"¿Y qué haremos con la decoración? Por la temporada no habrá flores para realizar una decoración decente"

-"Podríamos usar las flores del invernadero" -sugirió la azabache casi en un susurró, y como si fuera un acto reflejo todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella como si lo que hubiera propuesto fuera una locura, solo el duque y Bridgette no la miraron mal.

Mel cada vez entendía menos el por qué tanta molestia hacia ella, incluso su prometido, cuando la joven había dicho algo que a ellos los beneficiaba.

-"Esa es la idea más…"

-"…maravillosa" -dijo el duque interrumpiendo a su esposa y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a lo que ella se abstuvo de responder, luego el hombre volvió a mirar a la muchacha con amabilidad-. "Es una gran idea Marinette."

Por un momento, la cena siguió desarrollándose en silencio por cada uno de los comensales, entonces Aurore restauró la conversación preguntando-: "¿Y qué hay del vestido?"

-"Mel ya tiene la mayoría del ajuar, incluido el vestido" -dijo el castaño sin parar de comer.

-"¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Este tema es mejor tratarlo entre mujeres y no durante la cena."

-"Por supuesto, _mère_. ¿Y de qué desea hablar?" -cuestionó Felix-. "¿Quizá sobre las gemelas visitando la casa del fondo?" ruido de la cubertería siendo azotada contra la mesa por parte de todos, la sorprendió. Por alguna razón que la rubia no entendió, tuvo la sensación de que en algún momento comenzarían a lanzarse copas por la cabeza.

-"¿Qué has dicho?"

-"Em, no es momento para…" -intentó decir el duque.

-"Felix, repite lo que has dicho."

-"Creo que mi hermano ha sido bastante claro, _mère_" -opinó Aurore con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

-"Aurore, por favor…" -susurró Bridgette tratando de frenarla, pero la otra la ignoró.

-"Dijo que las gemelas visitaron la casa del fondo"-. Ante esa respuesta la mujer dirigió su vista cargada de furia hacia la azabache.

-"¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?" -su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si algo le impidiera hablar.

-"Basta, Em" -siseó el mayor de la familia, atrayendo la mirada de su esposa.

-"Permito que ella viva en ésta casa, pero no quiero a mis hijas visitando a esa mujer."

-"Ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero escándalos."

-"¡¿No quieres escándalos?!" -gritó furiosa parándose de su asiento-. "¡Aquí tienes tu escandalo!"

Melodie quedó impactada cuando un plato se estrelló en la pared detrás del duque, que había alcanzado a agacharse antes de que lo golpeara. Luego de eso, la mujer abandonó la estancia seguida por su marido mientras ambos discutían a gritos. Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los presentes, la azabache parecía al borde del llanto, los únicos que seguían cenando como si no hubiera pasado nada eran Theo y Vincent.

**"¡¿Cómo pueden actuar como si nada?! ¡Ella acaba de arrojar un plato a su cabeza!"**

-"Bien hecho, hermanos mío. No llevo ni veinticuatro horas en esta casa y ya siento deseos de irme."

-"No es culpa nuestro, Claude. Nosotros no somos quienes desobedecemos a _mère_." respondió mirando fijamente a Marinette.

-"Felix, basta."

-"No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad, Bri."

-"Es cierto. ¿Por qué lo haces Marinette?" -preguntó Aurore pronunciando el nombre con gracia.

-"¿No vas a responder? Yo también tengo curiosidad sobre por qué siempre haces cosas que ella prohíbe hacer"-. Cuestionó el su prometido provocando sollozos en la joven a su lado.

-"¿Estás llorando?" -intervino el menor de los hermanos sin dejar de mirar la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos-. "Dime Marinette ¿No crees que todo esto se evitaría si obedecieras en lugar de llorar cuando el daño está hecho?"

La rubia no comprendía el actuar de los hermanos, ni por qué madame Ayen parecía apenada por la joven o por qué el enojo de la duquesa. Mucho menos entendía el comportamiento de su prometido, él no era cínico ni malvado; estaba horrorizada presenciando en él una faceta que nunca había visto.

**"Claude, tú no eres así ¿Qué te pasó?"**

Unos leves golpes resonaron en la sala, y Nathalie ingresó.

-"Ahora no, Nathalie."

-"Lo lamento Monsieur Ayen, pero el mensajero dijo que era importante, es una carta del marqués…para mademoiselle Marinette"

-"¿Mi hermano?" -interrogó arrebatando la carta de las manos de la morena, pero su esposa se la quitó y se la entregó a su verdadera destinaria.

-"Felix, esa carta es para Marinette."

-"No seas aburrida Bri" -respondió con hastío la rubia-. "Dinos Marinette ¿Qué dice nuestro querido marqués?"

La mujer leyó la carta en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Mel tuvo el impulso de abrazarla para calmarla. No le había gustado para nada el trato que ella había recibido, pero lamentablemente no era nadie para revelarse.

-"Llegará dentro de tres días." susurró entre hipidos.

-"Bueno, fue una cena de lo más agradable" -dijo Claude levantándose-. "Estoy deseando la llegada del marqués, sin duda todo será más ameno en su presencia".

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación de parte de Theo, Melodie no comprendía como podía reír en una situación así.

-"Tú lo has dicho, _beau-frère_. Estoy deseando la llegada de Adrien." (_Cuñado_)

* * *

**Sí, el apellido paterno del que hablaba Claude era Agreste.**

**El siguiente capítulo si me voy a tardar en subirlo porque ahora mismo lo estoy escribiendo y entre escribirlos y publicarlos me tomo como cuatro y cinco días revisando y corrigiendo hasta que queda como deseo. Lo de hoy fue una emergencia por aclarar lo de "Juliette"**

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que si bien en el prólogo y en este capítulo predomina la relación de Claude y Melodie, este fic es ADRINETTE. Sucede que como Melodie es la que está ingresando en la historia quiero contar como se ve el trato que recibe Marinette por parte de la familia Agreste, desde el punto de vista de alguien ajeno y eso se va a repetir muchas veces a lo largo de la historia. Ya en el siguiente capítulo podrá apreciarse más de nuestros ciegos adorables. Recuerden que el fic se llama "Secretos de Familia" por lo que ellos no serán los únicos en los que me centraré porque cada personaje tiene su sucio secreto.**

**En relación a eso, vuelvo a repetir: VOY A TOCAR TEMAS SENSIBLES QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS DESAPRUEBAN, Y NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO ESTÉ DE ACUERDO PERO SON CENTRALES PARA LA TRAMA Y VOY A APELAR EN CADA CAPITULO AL: ¡NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE!. **

**Así que denle una oportunidad para sorprenderse hasta el final o dejen de leer ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Valkyrie fuera.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Miraculous no son míos, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, excepto personajes con nombre inventados pero inspirados en personas que realmente existieron en la nobleza de Francia, y los personajes que son completamente míos.**

"**Pensamientos"**

_"Recuerdos"_

_**Cartas**_

**Se tocan temas sensibles que se irán desarrollando a lo largo de la trama, la idea es no revelarlos a la primera, de ahí el nombre "Secretos de Familia". Si eres muy sensible a ciertos temas tabúes para la sociedad, por favor detente y no sigas leyendo. Por otro lado, si decidiste seguir, te advierto que no todo es lo que parece.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_** Nantes. Octubre de 1820**_

_**Ma Lady, bichito mío:**_

_**Los meses que hemos pasado separados se sienten como una daga clavada en mi corazón, anhelo el momento en que podamos volver a vernos y poder tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente. Me ha hecho mucha falta tu presencia, extraño en demasía ver esos ojos que vuelven loco a éste gato.**_

_**Mi hermoso pecado, ¿Cómo no amar cada una de tus facetas, tus sueños y deseos? Eres la razón de mi existencia y el aire que respiro, mi único amor y mejor amiga., mi compañera y amante. Es difícil para mí creer que aún me guardas en tu corazón a pesar de nuestra realidad. **_

_**Te tengo grabada en cada fibra de mi alma, y puedo imaginarte perfectamente mientras lees ésta carta. Buginette sé que has rodado los ojos ante mis cursis palabras, a pesar que cuando te las recito al oído te desases en mis manos. No deseo aburrirte con esto, así que iré a lo importante. **_

_**En la última carta que me enviaste decía que habías creado un nuevo vestido con la tela que te envíe y que finalmente hemos logrado reunir el dinero para comprar el pequeño local de París. He enviado una nota al dueño para concretar una reunión para después de las fiestas, iremos juntos y será todo tuyo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ver que poco a poco creces, algún día serás una gran diseñadora y espero estar ahí para apoyarte. **_

_**Pronto nos veremos y podrás decirme todas las cosas que sé que no me has contado en las cartas, sobre todo el comportamiento de la familia. No trates de negar que no hayan actuado de esa forma tan odiosa y desagradable que tienen de ser. No lo niegues ni los defiendas, amor mío, no a mí que conozco cada pequeño centímetro de ti y puedo notar cuando mientes u ocultas cosas.**_

_**Te prometo que mi presencia volverá a permitirte vivir con más tranquilidad en ese infierno de casa. Nos vemos pronto, princesa.**_

_** Tuyo por siempre, ton Chaton.**_

_**PD.: Espero que te guste el pequeño regalo que envíe ésta vez. Guárdalo hasta mi regreso, tendré conmigo el complemento perfecto para él.**_

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la fémina al leer la segunda carta que su gatito había escrito, nada comparada a la que Alya le entregó durante la cena, dónde lo único escrito era sobre su inminente llegada más tardar el día 27. Corta, sencilla, concisa y sobre todo, carente de afecto.

Era el mismo sistema que seguían cada vez que una de las cartas de Adrien llegaba para ella. Nino, su mensajero personal, viajaba con dos cartas:

Una formal, firmada como marqués de Noir, a sabiendas de que existía la posibilidad de que alguno de los miembros de la familia se pudiera apoderar de la carta, expresando de forma clara lo que deseaba informar. Otra, mucho más personal y amorosa firmada como Chaton junto con algún regalo que el joven considerará digno de ella, entregados únicamente a Alya, quien tenía la orden de guardarlos hasta que ambas estuvieran encerradas en la habitación de ella.

En el momento en que Nathalie había irrumpido en el comedor cuando los hijos del duque estaban recriminándole como de costumbre, diciendo que había llegado una carta de Adrien, su corazón latió con fuerza relajando un poco su llanto. La sola mención de su nombre era como un bálsamo para su alma.

Había manchado la hoja por las lágrimas y había tenido un nudo en la garganta cuando informó de su inminente llegada. Pero no le importaba, estaba tan feliz de saber que pronto estarían juntos nuevamente, pero una pequeña mancha había opacado esa felicidad: unos ojos cargados de divertida malicia.

Adrien Agreste era todo en su mundo, y no le gustaba ocultarle secretos pero ésta vez tendría que hacerlo sino quería más problemas.

La chimenea ardía iluminando la habitación, permitiéndole releer tan hermosas palabras. Alya estaba preparando su cama esperando a que su señora le diera nuevas órdenes, Marinette suspiró antes de guardar la carta en la pequeña caja de madera rosa donde conservaba cada una de las cartas que él había enviado durante esos casi dos años que había estado fuera del país.

–"Pronto, todo acabará."

–"O podría empeorar."

–"No seas pesimista, Adrien siempre te ha protegido."

–"No soy pesimista, es un hecho que si Adrien se entera de la verdad todo podría empeorar." –Dijo sentándose en la cama–. "No puedo permitir que él lo sepa."

– "¿Y qué harás con…?"

–"La presencia de Adrien lo mantendrá alejado" – respondió–. "Sabes que él nunca se aparta de mi lado cuando está en casa."

–"Siempre me he sentido maravillada por la relación que mantienen" –expresó sin notar como su interlocutora se tensaba–. "También como una simple carta suya cambia tu animo en un segundo."

–"Tú…nunca has…"

–"No te preocupes, amiga. Nunca he leído ni una sola carta, y Nino tampoco; ambos entendemos que lo que sea que hablen solo les concierne a ustedes."

–"Gracias, Alya."

–"Bien, quita esa cara" –río al ver la palidez en el rostro de Marinette. Tomó la enorme caja blanca con detalles de rosas negras que estaba en la mesa y se acercó a su amiga. –"Ten, abre el regalo que te envió nuestro rubio favorito."

Marinette deslizo sus manos con suavidad, acariciando el leve relieve en la caja. Retiró la tapa introduciendo su mano dentro, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. Extrajo de la caja la hermosa prenda. Un vestido rojo sangre con pequeños bordados de puntos negros en la falda, la parte de arriba llegaba hasta por encima de los pechos cerrándose en un escote transparente de encaje negro que continuaba por los brazos, cubriéndolos.

El jadeo en la garganta de Alya reflejo exactamente sus pensamientos. ¡Sería un completo escandalo si ella usara un vestido así! Pero entendió la ironía detrás del regalo, su gatito sí que tenía un humor negro y retorcido.

–"Marinette, sabes que siempre he encontrado encantadores los regalos que Adrien te envía, pero… ¡Ésta vez se ha pasado! No puedes…" –Una mirada seria bastó para que la morena guardara silencio–. "Lo siento, no debo opinar sobre esto. Si no necesitas nada más, será mejor que me retire."

La azabache esperó a que la joven saliera de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el enorme espejo de bronce, llevando consigo el vestido. Admirando su reflejo, imaginó la mirada escandalizada de la duquesa y los rostros indignados de los hermanos Agreste. Podía imaginarlos furiosos, criticándola y menospreciándola, nombrándola por palabras malsonantes con la intención de herirla.

Sí, Adrien tenía razón. Era mejor esperar a que él llegara para poder lucir tan magnifica pieza, al menos así no se sentiría sola ante los desplantes de la familia y, él podría sujetar su mano, en un gesto de mutuo compañerismo.

Lentamente guardó el vestido en la caja antes de meterse bajo las mantas, con una sensación de angustia cayó dormida en la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

La cocina de la mansión era un hervidero de gente a primera hora de la mañana. Era el lugar donde cada uno de los trabajadores se presentaba antes de salir el sol.

Nino estaba disfrutando su desayuno caliente después de haber cabalgado largas distancias con la brisa del otoño. Adrien era su mejor amigo y nunca le sobre-exigía nada, pero cuando se trataba de un encargo para Marinette…sí que podía ser un tirano. Aun le dolían las nalgas de tanto cabalgar.

A su alrededor, las personas corrían preparándose para un nuevo día de trabajo. La duquesa era una mujer muy estricta y le gustaba que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas al pie de la letra, y sus hijos eran iguales a ella. Él no se encargaba, por suerte, de esas cosas pero había vivido tantos años presenciando los rituales matutinos de la familia Agreste, que se los sabía de memoria.

Marlena Césaire, la madre de Alya y cocinera de la mansión, tenía que preparar cada mañana desayunos diferentes para cada miembro:

Panecillos, fruta, sándwiches y té verde para la duquesa y sus hijas; huevos, tostadas con mermeladas, y café, para el duque. Café y pastel de manzana para Monsieur Alar; y pastel de queso con fresas, jugo y té de limón para su esposa. Salchichas con huevo y café para Monsieur Talbot. Finalmente, tostadas francesas, avena y té para Marinette.

Y todo eso, si no contábamos al joven Claude y su nueva prometida. Claude acostumbraba a desayunar una mezcla de todos, era el que más apetito tenía, si no se contaba a Adrien, claro.

Las sirvientas se preparaban para las ordenes de Madame Abbadie, cargando baldes y escobas, llevando la ropa limpia y arrastrando cortinas y alfombras que debían ser colocadas nuevamente. Las damas de compañía y ayudantes de cámara, acomodaban los últimos detalles de los desayunos y esperaban el sonido de las campanas para comenzar a alistar a sus señores.

Nino, estaba agradecido de que Adrien solo lo usara como mensajero y que odiara que alguien lo ayudara a vestirse, decía que lo hacía sentirse inútil. El joven Agreste era un hombre decidido, estratégico y confiado. Un hombre que sabía lo que quería y como debía conseguirlo, pero también era amable, comprensivo, sensible y educado, demasiado modesto para su propio bien. Se sentía orgulloso de que una persona como Adrien fuera su amigo, su amistad era algo que valoraba mucho.

Nino llevaba con siempre con él un guardapelo, regalo de Marinette y Adrien, con una foto de los cuatro en su infancia. Al Abrirlo, cuatro rostros sonriendo cubiertos de lodo le devolvían la mirada. Habían sido amigos desde niños junto con Alya y Marinette. La morena con sus ojos cafés dorados y sonrisa pícara, la azabache con una mirada tímida siendo abrazada por los hombros por el rubio de ojos verdes, y él. Moreno y de mirada ambarina, su cabello castaño cubierto por un sombrero azul que aun usaba después de 15 años.

Había sido un poco complicado, ya que a la madre de Adrien no le había gustado nada que su hijo se relacionara con dos niños pobres, pero al rubio no le había importado y había continuado con la amistad.

Su mejor amigo se encontraba camino a la mansión Abbadie para las fiestas de navidad, Nino lo había acompañado en el viaje que había tenido que realizar con fines comerciales. Adrien se había metido en una empresa que, si todo salía bien, aumentaría las arcas del marquesado. El moreno no le había dicho nada, pero había tenido miedo de que las cosas no salieran como su amigo esperaba, pero lo había apoyado cuando se lo había contado con tanta ilusión, decidiendo viajar con él para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara.

Adrien era muy empático, generalmente sabía cuándo alguien le mentía, pero confiaba demasiado en que las personas podían cambiar para ser mejores, como si no percibiera la maldad en la sociedad. Además, cuando algún nuevo proyecto lo abstraía, la emoción lo dominaba. Se volvía una persona inocente e ingenua siendo incapaz de ver la totalidad de la situación. Necesitando constantemente de alguien que centrara sus pies a la tierra.

La voz estridente de Marlena resonó en la estancia, la mujer estaba dando las últimas órdenes a las ayudantes de cocina para terminar los desayunos cuando Alya ingresó en la cocina.

Nino sintió como su rostro se calentaba, sabía que se estaba sonrojando, le ocurría mucho últimamente cuando venía a entregar algún recado y la veía. La noche anterior había sido muy difícil para él mantener una conversación medianamente decente con la joven. Rápidamente, tomo la taza con café llevándola a sus labios y casi se atraganto con el líquido que escurría por los bordes.

La toz comenzó a ahogarlo, sentía que la garganta y la nariz le quemaban. Su vista se volvió borrosa y comenzó a marearse, unos golpes en su espalda lo ayudaron a recuperarse pero el mareo continuaba y tenía la respiración agitada.

– "¡Por Dios, Nino! ¡Siempre es lo mismo, un día de estos acabaras muerto si sigues atragantándote al comer!" –le gritaba Alya.

–"Ten, cariño" –dijo Marlena entregándole un poco de agua.

–"Gracias."

–"Alya, hija. Aquí está el desayuno de Mari."

–"Gracias, mamá. Iré ahora mis…."

La señora Sancour entró en la estancia un poco pálida siendo seguida de cerca por Claude, Nino supo en ese momento que esa conversación sería desagradable. Después de todo, de los niños Agreste, solo Adrien y las gemelas eran los únicos que tenían una personalidad amable con los sirvientes de la casa, claro que eso podría tener que ver con que todos aceptaban a Marinette.

–"Alya, a partir de ahora asistirás a la señorita Williams."

–"¡¿Qué?! Pero…"

–"Sin peros, Alya. Es una orden."

–"Pero…"

–"Se le ha dado una orden, señorita Césaire" –dijo Claude.

–"Sí, señor. Es solo que…."

–"Nada, señorita Césaire" –interrumpió–. "Cumpla con la orden que se le ha dado."

–"Pero…"

–"¿Qué?" –espetó–. "¿Acaso su estupidez le impide comprender una simple orden?"

El silencio se instaló en la cocina durante un momento, Nino apretó los puños con furia tratando de controlarse. Durante años se había contenido de darle un puñetazo a ese imbécil, lo había hecho por respeto a Adrien, aunque él simplemente le había dado los puñetazos, y porque eso habría significado que despidieran a sus padres.

Vio a Marlena tragar saliva conteniéndose por defender a su hija, y Alya roja por la furia pero simplemente murmuró–: "¿Qué…qué pasará con…con la señorita Marinette?"

–"Ella ya es suficientemente capaz de arreglárselas solas, después de todo, una mujer de su posición no necesita una dama de compañía." –Sentenció–. "En cambio, mi prometida necesita adaptarse a su nueva posición y necesitará ayuda. Ahora, vete y cumple con tu trabajo."

–"Sí, señor."

El moreno presenció cómo Claude salía de la cocina, quedándose los cuatro en silencios. La mujer regresó a sus tareas luego de suspirar resignada.

–"Señora Sancour… ¿Qué haré con Mari?"

–"Yo lo llevaré."

–"No creo que sea una buena idea, Nino."

–"¿Por qué? Solo le llevaré el desayuno."

–"Marinette no desayunará en su habitación" –dijo Nathalie. Eso extrañó mucho a los morenos, Marinette evitaba salir de su habitación.

–"Entonces está todo solucionado."

–"No es solo el desayuno, alguien tiene que ayudarla a vestirse" –exclamó rodando los ojos–. "Cuando intenta vestirse por sí misma, siempre le queda el vestido abierto."

–"Bueno…yo…"

–"Vete a ayudar a la mademoiselle Williams, yo iré a ayudar a Mari. De cualquier manera, tengo que llevarle un comunicado."

–"¿Un comunicado?"

–"Sí…la duquesa…desea verla."

* * *

La chimenea crepitaba en la habitación dando un aire acogedor. La taza caliente en sus manos calentaba sus dedos fríos, bebió un poco del líquido pérdida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_El bamboleo del vestido giraba por la sala al compás de sus pasos. Su voz cantaba armoniosa una historia de magia y amor, de feroces guerreros y doncellas hermosas. Historias que habían pasado de generación en generación en su familia. Recordaba que de niña bailaba frente a la chimenea de su hogar mientras su madre cantaba las cancines de su pasado._

_¡Qué fiestas tan hermosas había pasado junto con toda su familia!_

_Viéndola bailar y aplaudiéndola ante sus gráciles movimientos. Cuando su hija era pequeña, había tratado de que tuviera una infancia feliz y recuerdos parecidos que la acompañaran por el resto de su vida, pero ahora que ya no pasaban las festividades juntas, no le quedaba más que auto-cantarse a sí misma en un gesto de mantener la tradición de esas épocas._

_Al principia, había estado tan ensimismada en sus pasos que no había notado la presencia que la observaba con atención. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del desconocido, verla bailar le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez, de una época feliz dónde los problemas aun no atormentaban su vida._

_La vio tropezar con sus propios pies y una carcajada escapó de sus labios, pero lejos de asustarla ella siguió bailando, consciente de que era observada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a bailar frente a él que ya no la avergonzaba como antaño. Sintió sus manos deslizándose en sus brazos y arrastrándola por la sala. Ambos bailaron con pasos descoordinados y buscos mientras la canción continuaba a pesar de ser opacada por las risas de los dos, hasta que tropezaron con uno de los pliegues de la alfombra y cayeron en un mar de extremidades y tela._

–"_¿Cuándo podremos terminar alguna de las canciones sin acabar en el suelo? "_

–"_No creo que alguna vez podamos hacerlo –respondió sentándose con dificultad por el peso de la falda–."No somos buenos bailando juntos, no podemos coordinarnos."_

–"_Ciertamente, no somos almas gemelas de baile." –dijo riendo, a lo que su compañera asintió con gracia._

–"_¿Qué haces aquí, Gabriel?_

_Ante esa pregunta, la risa del hombre acabó instantáneamente. La seriedad y tristeza se alojó en sus ojos al recordar la razón por la que había ido a verla._

–"_Tenemos que hablar."_

–"_¿Sobre qué?_

–"_Sobre Marinette."_

Sabine era consciente de haber cometido muchos errores en su juventud, pero de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hija como debía, de haber sido la causante de todas sus desgracias.

"Perdóname, _cheri,_ perdóname por todo._"_

Pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos grises, lloró en silencio sintiendo como el hueco en su corazón se hacía más grande al pensar en su niña y en….el padre de Marinette.

* * *

La azabache se detuvo para asegurarse que nada estuviera fuera de lugar antes de golpear la puerta. Nathalie le había dicho que por orden de Claude, Alya ya no la asistiría porque la necesitaban para ayudar a su prometida, Marinette había rodado los ojos hastiada por los intentos tan infantiles del joven para molestarla por cualquier nimiedad, Nathalie también le dijo que Madame Emily deseaba verla.

"Seguramente me regañara por lo de las gemelas. pensó disgustada."

Si había alguien en esa casa que sabía causarle verdadero dolor sin necesidad de tocarla, esa era la duquesa. Cuando era niña le gustaba contemplarla desde la distancia, su aura elegante y sofisticada siempre la había deslumbrado pero había aprendido a la fuerza que lo mejor era mantenerse fuera de su camino. A medida que había ido creciendo empezó a desarrollar una necesidad de satisfacerla, de que se sintiera orgullosa de ella llegando a hacer lo que hiciera falta por complacerla. Incluso, durante una pequeña época rebelde, había llegado a desear que esa hermosa mujer fuera su madre hiriendo en el proceso a Sabine cuando una tarde, en que el duque las había obligado a pasar tiempo juntas, había llamado "mamá" a la rubia.

Esa tarde no acabó bien, Emily se había ofendido muchísimo y había estallado en cólera. Gritando furiosa una infinidad de comentarios despectivos, y Sabine había suplicado entre lágrimas, que había sido una equivocación y que no volvería a pasar. Adrien se había molestado por primera vez con ella, recriminándole por haber deseado algo así cuando él deseaba que su propia madre fuera como Sabine. Él no podía entender cómo podía querer algo como aquello, su madre era demasiado fría e hiriente, en cambio, Sabine era dulce y cariñosa, siempre velando por el bienestar de su hija.

Había intentado disculparse con su _meré_, pero ella le había dicho que no importaba, que entendía que deseara algo así considerando las circunstancias. Pasaron algunos días para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero aun después de todos esos años, podía escuchar los sollozos que provenían de la habitación de la mayor.

Dispuesta a acabar de una vez con esa situación, golpeó la enorme puerta de la salita dorada y esperó.

–"Entra, Marinette."

Melodie estaba eligiendo que se pondría ese día cuando golpearon la puerta. Una muchacha morena de cabello osuro y ojos dorados ingresó, la mirada seria y desconfiada en el rostro de la fémina le dio inseguridad sobre su presencia. Se presentó como Alya y sería su dama de compañía por el momento.

"Aun es extraño que me ayuden a vestirme."

La mujer descartó el vestido verde botella que estaba por usar diciendo que ese color no correspondía a una joven soltera y la había enfundado en uno celeste cielo, le amarró el cabello en un elegante moño y luego la arrastró por el pasillo hacia unas escaleras internas que llevaban al tercer piso de la mansión. En el camino le había explicado de forma brusca que la duquesa había ordenado que tomara el desayuno con ella y las demás mujeres de la familia.

"Genial"–. Pensó sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su rostro–. Esa mujer se opuso a la boda tal y como pensé, y después de ver su mirada de odio anoche, no tengo ningún entusiasmo por ser la nueva receptora de su mirada

También le había explicado a grandes rasgos que el salón de la duquesa era una de las muchas salas especiales de la mansión. La salita azul era de uso personal de los miembros de la familia, la sala rosa que pertenecía a la duquesa de Alard, la blanca que era de Aurore, y la sala dorada, era la sala especial de la duquesa.

Las paredes estaban decoradas al estilo del antiguo palacio de Versalles, unos sillones con fina tapicería de lino en tonos blancos con bordados de oro y muebles de cerezo con detalles grabados a mano, daban la bienvenida a los visitantes. Una gruesa alfombra hecha de hilos de oro egipcio reposaba a los pies de los sillones y una biblioteca blanca rodeaba la estancia dando una apariencia acogedora. En el fondo, el gran ventanal daba una vista preciosa del jardín este. La mesa frente al ventanal estaba terminando de ser preparada para el desayuno por las doncellas de Madame Agreste.

En las sillas esperando, estaban sentadas madame Bridgette y mademoiselle Marinette. Ésta última, estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

Una sonrisa nerviosa surcaba el rostro de ambas féminas, Melodie no sabía que esperar de ésta reunión. Cuando Alya había dicho que debía desayunar con la duquesa casi había tenido un ataque de pánico pero, no se esperó tener que desayunar en compañía de las otras mujeres, por alguna razón, no la tranquilizó. Tenía la sensación que la presencia de ambas, sobre todo de Marinette era una explosión a punto de estallar.

–"Siéntate, _chéri_." –dijo Madame Abbadie entrando en la estancia, había ingresado por una puertita alterna que la rubia no había visto.

La duquesa, Emily Agreste llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda azul rey de corte imperio y las joyas de la familia: un collar de zafiros a juego con sus pendientes y brazaletes. La de ojos dorados estaba paralizada ante la gran señora de la casa. Su mirada era filosa y destilaba odio mientras observaba su atuendo. ¿Se veía bien? ¿Era un atuendo apropiado para la prometida del hijo de un duque? ¿Acaso…?

Un carraspeo viniendo de la mesa le recordó que no debía hacer esperar a una mujer como ella. Rápidamente se sentó junto a Marinette y aguardó, consciente de que debía imitarlas sino quería quedar como una plebeya cualquiera.

En la mesa, elegantemente preparada, había un juego de té de porcelana francesa y la más variada exquisitez de postres que hubiera visto jamás. Frente a ella, madame Bridgette hacía movimientos exagerados, en un intento desesperado por recordarle que la servilleta debía ir en su regazo.

–"Seguramente, las tres se deben estar preguntando el por qué las cite, siendo que ninguna de las tres son de mi agrado."

–"Estoy segura de que su señoría tendrá sus razones." –murmuró la ojizarca a su lado.

–"Sí, así es." –dijo la mujer observándolas con una mirada afilada–. "Tengo mis razones."

Por lo que le había contado Claude, Emilie Agreste era una mujer de pocas palabras, pero directa. Decía exactamente lo que pensaba, por eso, las tres féminas aguardaron a que la duquesa les dijera el por qué de su presencia.

–"Tengo motivos especiales con cada una pero que se resume a lo mismo." –Manifestó dejando su taza después de beber un sorbo de té, limpiando sus labios con la fina servilleta de seda egipcia. Mirando a cada una, antes de pronunciar–: "Bridgette."

La nombrada se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que comenzara por ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la azabache quiso golpearse contra la mesa, por supuesto que comenzaría con ella. Siendo la mayor y la de más alto rango, después de la dueña de la habitación era lógico que comenzara con ella.

–"Desearía que mi hijo me hubiera escuchado cuando le dije que casarse contigo era mala idea. No me agradas, ninguna de ustedes me agrada y las quiero fuera de mi familia. Pero…lamentablemente no puedo deshacerme de ninguna." –dijo suspirando–. "Por mucho que lo deteste, eres la esposa de mi hijo, duquesa de Alard y….mi sucesora. Felix…lleva días incordiándome sobre darte esto."

La rubia realizó una seña a Nathalie, que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. La mujer se acercó a la mesa trayendo consigo, una caja de oro blanco y diamantes que dejo frente a su ama.

Emilie abrió la pequeña caja y sacó una hermosa tiara de esmeraldas. Las jóvenes jadearon ante el brillo de dicha joya, que le fue entregada con recelo a Bridgette. La azabache, tomándola en sus manos, sintió que Madame Emilie estaba firmando con ella una tregua momentánea, y aunque no era mucho, era más de lo que podía llegar a aspirar la joven por parte de su suegra.

–"Ahora, Melanie."

–"Disculpe, Madame" –interrumpió Nathalie–. "Es Melodie."

–"Ah, sí. Mi error" –respondió rodando los ojos, dejando entender que no había sido una equivocación–. "El baile de Navidad es un evento importante para la familia Agreste, y aún más para el antiquísimo apellido Abbadie. Es tu primer evento social de gran magnitud como prometida de Claude."

–"Creía que era un evento familiar" –dijo la rubia, confundida. A su lado, las azabaches se tensaron por el atrevimiento de la joven. Emilie la miró con desprecio, intimidándola pero respondió su duda, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo demasiado obvio.

–"Lo es, pero es tu presentación oficial al resto de la familia. Somos una de las más numerosas pero también una de las más importantes, muchos miembros de las ramas alternas de la familia buscan el más mínimo error en la rama principal y secundaria con la cual avergonzarnos, por lo que espero de ti. No, espero de las tres, un comportamiento intachable."

"Nosotras no somos las que arrojamos platos a la cabeza de nuestros maridos" -pensaron las otras mujeres.

–"Finalmente." –dijo mirando a Marinette–. "No quiero que lo de anoche se repita, procura no instar a mis hijas a desobedecer mis órdenes. ¿Está claro?"

–"Madame" –susurró Bridgette, atrayendo hacia ella la atención de Emilie–. "Disculpe, fui yo quien le dijo a las gemelas que Marinette estaba en el jardín trasero, ella no tuvo la cul…"

–"Pero fui yo quien las invitó a entrar en la casa" –interrumpió la ojizarca–. "Soy consciente de mi falta, en un inconsciente uso de mis modales y desobedecí una orden directa. No volverá a pasar."

–"Bien, espero que sea así. Ahora…otro asunto es sobre el regreso de Adrien" –anunció la matriarca, mientras una mueca de desagrado se apoderaba de sus labios–. "Mi hijo regresa pasado mañana, espero que tengas todo listo para su llegada. No quiero sorpresas."

–"Sí, Madam."

* * *

Felix Agreste era el hijo mayor de los duques de Abbadie, tenía 30 años y era el duque de Alard. Tenía dos hijos hermosos, productos de su perfecto matrimonio con su amada Bridgette, la mejor amiga de la infancia de sus hermanos Claude y Aurore.

Tenía una de las arcas más cuantiosas que habían aumentado tras sumarle la dote que recibió después de su boda, y era el heredero directo al título que le correspondía por ser el primer hijo varón.

Su vida era prácticamente perfecta.

Excepto por….

_**No lo volveré a repetir, Alard. O me pagas este mes o tu esposa sabrá la verdad.**_

Era lo único que decía la esquela que había recibido ese día, Angélique estaba comenzando a crispar sus nervios. Esa vulgar prostituta de verdad se creía que ahora que había casado podía hacer lo que quisiera y salirse con la suya, sentía pena por su marido. Ella seguía manteniendo su interminable lista de amantes y el pobre hombre la creía una santa.

Él no le debía nada, al contrario, ella le debía a Felix su casamiento y su ascenso en la escala social. Pero estaba muy equivocada si de verdad pensaba que el rubio acataría sus órdenes, él no tenía nada que ocultar. Lo que había hecho, fue un acto de responsabilidad y bondad, y ahora ella lo estaba intentando extorsionar.

Tendría que ir a verla esa noche, después de que Brid se hubiera dormido. No estaba para estar escuchando sus quejas, ella era demasiado celosa y hacía drama por todo. No, era mejor así.

Que todo quedara en secreto.

* * *

–"No puedes seguir ocultando esto. Ellos tienen derecho a saberlo."

–"No, es mi decisión. Es mejor así" –respondió el hombre prendiendo su camisa.

–"Pronto lo notaran, cuando empiecen a aparecer te será más difícil de ocultar, ellos lo sabrán."

–"No lo sabrán, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme" –dijo dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa–. "Aquí tienes lo que te corresponde por tus servicios."

Inmediatamente se retiró del edificio y emprendió la marcha rumbo a su hogar. El hombre tenía la sensación de que hielo seco recorría sus venas, tendría que meterse a la cama y descansar si quería seguir ocultándolo de su familia.

Sentirse mal ahora, era un desperdicio de tiempo, debía pensar con la cabeza fría, era lo mejor.

* * *

Alya se desplazaba por la habitación cumpliendo con todas las obligaciones que Marinette por fin le había encargada. La chica era una cabeza dura, nunca parecía entender que ese era el trabajo de la morena y que debían apegarse a sus roles sociales, por más que a su amiga, eso la molestara.

La castaña llevaba todo el día arreglando la habitación de Adrien, preparándola para su llegada. Limpiando el polvo, cambiando las sabanas, desempolvando las cortinas, lavando los pisos, y sobre todo…

¡Gritándole a Marinette que se sentara y dejara de intentar ayudarla!

Por fin, después de varias veces, la ojizarca se había sentado en un rincón como una niña pequeña regañada y ahora, solo miraba el paisaje a través del gran ventanal de la habitación.

Alya no estaba segura de que estaría pensando su amiga, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver el semblante caído y triste en el rostro estoico de Marinette.

Extrañaba su siempre presente sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos azules, extrañaba verla y sentir que todo era posible porque Marinette era una fuente constante de sueños, alegría y positivismo, y odiaba lo que le habían hecho.

Poco a poco, como una estrella en el firmamento, Marinette Cheng se iba apangando lentamente y nadie parecía ser capaz de evitarlo.

Quizás…la llegada de Adrien, era la solución a toda esa situación.

La azabache veía a la distancia a los criados arreglando la fuente de Eros. Su mente, profundamente aletargada por los recuerdo, no dejaba de repetir las imágenes de hacía unas noches, cuando el pánico la había dominado al sentir su presencia en la habitación.

Marinette sentía sus hombros tensos por el constante miedo y estado de paranoia que la mantenían despierta por las noches, y los hermanos Agreste no colaboraban en nada a la situación. Estaba deseando que su gatito por fin llegara, lo necesitaba tanto.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Odiaba depender del marqués para poder defenderse, pero es que aquellos maltratos venían de un rencor más antiguo que su nacimiento. De una época en la que ella había sido inocente y había quedado marcada de por vida por los errores de otras personas.

No culpaba a su madre, al contrario la amaba profundamente; pero los rumores que corrían en torno a su nacimiento por Saint-Germain-en-Laye eran dolorosos. Se había hecho lo que hizo falta para intentar acallarlos pero solo había servido para empeorar la situación, y madame Emilie no había colaborado mucho.

Al final, mientras crecían, ella y Adrien habían sido los más afectados.

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía escuchar las risas y crueles burlas de los niños del pueblo, siendo fomentado por los hermanos Agreste. También podía recordar las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y la mano de su _minuo_ sosteniendo la suya, transmitiéndole fuerza mientras gritaba hasta casi desgarrar su garganta a causa de la rabia.

En la actualidad, aun no podía visitar el pueblo sin que la gente la señalara. Por suerte, eso no ocurría en Paris. Por eso la temporada de debutantes era su favorita. No le importaba haber pasado los bailes siendo el objeto de comentarios malintencionados por haber llegado a su cuarta temporada sin casarse o por haber pasado cada fiesta bailando con un solo hombre e impidiendo que éste se hubiera convertido en la presa de las madres y sus hijas casaderas. Tampoco el desprecio en los ojos de la familia por tener que fingir que la apreciaban.

No, no le había importado nada.

Estando en Paris había podido disfrutar de las encantadoras veladas en la compañía de Adrien y viviendo en un remolino de emociones que encendían cada parte de su dañada alma. Perdiéndose en la infinita ternura de sus besos y caricias, escondiéndose de las miradas indiscretas y soñando con la relación que ambos anhelaban, una relación que no tendrían que ocultar.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Valkyrie fuera.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Miraculous no son míos, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, excepto personajes con nombres inventados pero inspirados en personas que realmente existieron en la nobleza de Francia, y los personajes que son completamente míos.**

**Pensamientos**

_"Recuerdos"_

_**Cartas**_

**Se tocan temas sensibles que se irán desarrollando a lo largo de la trama, la idea es no revelarlos a la primera, de ahí el nombre "Secretos de Familia". Si eres muy sensible a ciertos temas tabúes para la sociedad, por favor detente y no sigas leyendo. Por otro lado, si decidiste seguir, te advierto que no todo es lo que parece.**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. De verdad lamento mucho la espera de éste capítulo. Sinceramente, lo único que escribí fue la primera escena, luego me bloquee completamente y posterior a eso, vinieron los exámenes parciales y finales y ya no tuve tiempo de actualizar. Los OS de CDM fueron los únicos en los cuales tenía ideas para poder escribir pero de ésta particularmente no sabía cómo seguir, por eso me tardé tanto. **

**A partir de éste capítulo la temperatura va a ir subiendo y las cosas se van a empezar a poner cada vez más turbias.**

**Sin nada más que decir, las dejo con la historia.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_El roce de la ropa y los besos eran los únicos sonidos que se oían en la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía apoyado un brazo en la pared, y con el otro, rodeaba la cintura de la fémina, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella tenía sus manos enterradas en su cabello, tirándolo levemente y pasando sus uñas provocándole escalofríos. Sus labios, restregándose con fuerza, los tenían al borde del abismo._

"_**Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal."**_

_Necesitaban respirar, él deslizó sus labios desesperadamente a lo largo de su cuello, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza, presa del frenesí que ambos estaban sintiendo. Su mano, viajando lentamente por el contorno de la joven, deteniéndose un momento en sus senos, para luego dirigirla hacia las piernas. Tomó en un puño la suave tela y con desespero, la levantó enrollándola en la cintura y metió sus dedos en la entrepierna de la joven._

"_**Estaba muy mal. Serían condenados al fuego del infierno por permitirse caer en la tentación"**_

_Los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la mujer resonaban levemente en el jardín, siendo opacados por el sonido proveniente de la fiesta. Sentía sus dedos humedeciéndose ante su toque. Sus caderas empujaron suavemente contra ella, su entrepierna dolía cada vez más a medida que crecía._

"_**Sus actos eran aborrecibles. Si alguien los descubría, estarían en graves problemas, pero..."**_

_Sus dedos, tocándola, llevándola al éxtasis en una lenta agonía. Ella se sentía desfallecer, un cosquilleo que crecía poco a poco en su vientre, sus piernas temblando, su respiración agitada producto de la escases de aire._

–_"Guarda silencio" –susurró sobre sus labios–. "No queremos que alguien nos descubra ¿verdad?"._

–_"T-ten-nemos que p-parar" –murmuró mientras los jadeos seguían escapando de sus labios–. "E-esto está mal."_

–_"Ya estamos condenados."_

–_"A-Adrien."_

–_"¿Mmm?"_

–_"_¡Adrien!"

El rubio despertó sobresaltado por el grito, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, pegando su cabello a su piel, tenía la respiración agitada y un dolor punzante en la entrepierna. Frente a él, una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes lo observaba con esa mirada altiva y arrogante que él detestaba tanto.

Con una mueca en sus labios se acomodó en su asiento, posicionando el abrigo sobre su regazo en un intento de ocultar la evidencia de su sueño.

–"¡Adrien, te estoy hablando!"

–"Lo sé, puedo escuchar tus chillidos, estás dejándome sordo."

–"Entonces, préstame atención cuando te hablo."

–"Chloe" –dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto de irritación–. "Te he estado escuchando desde que bajamos del barco hace dos semana. He pasado todos estos días encerrado en este carruaje escuchándote, lo único que pido es que me dejes dormir un poco" –. La fémina jadeo indignada ante el atrevimiento del joven.

–"¿Cómo te a...?"

–"Chloe, déjalo, tiene razón" –interrumpió un joven sentado a un lado de la rubia–. "No le has dejado en paz en ningún momento, incluso cuando nos hemos quedado en las posadas te has pegado a su brazo sin dejar de parlotear."

Luka Couffaine era un hombre alto de cabellera negra con ligera coloración azulada y ojos turquesa. Llevaba un traje azul con negro, sobre una camisa blanca. Era su abogado y amigo desde hacía muchos años. Adrien estaba agradecido de que Luka los estuviera acompañando, nunca se había sentido a gusto en presencia de Chloe. La mujer no parecía querer entender que no le agradaba y se esmeraba constantemente en perseguirlo.

Era como tener una sanguijuela pegada a su piel las veinticuatro horas del día. Chloe estaba decidida desde hacía años en convertirse en su esposa. Como si él no supiera los verdaderos motivos tras su insistencia.

–"Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo"

–"¿Tu sombrero? Sí, pensaba decírtelo, que bueno que pienses lo mismo" –emitió el azabache sin apartar la vista del cuaderno en que escribía sus poemas y canciones.

Adrien no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que se produjo desde el fondo de su pecho, ambos disfrutaban de molestar a Chloe con comentarios así, sobre todo porque su reacción a ellos, era responder a base de chillidos y golpearlos con su abanico, justo como hacía ahora con su amigo.

Era agradable sentir que las risas de su pasado aun podían conservarse en su presente pese a todo el dolor que había ocurrido en su vida. Los recuerdos de aquella época eran una daga en su alma, sobre todo...aquel día...

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, pronto estaría en su hogar, con su lady.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, pronto Adrien regresaría a casa.

Gabriel estaba ansioso y alegre porque por fin, después de cuatro años, tendría a todos sus hijos juntos bajo un mismo techo. Solo desearía que su relación con Emily nunca se hubiera deteriorado al punto de odiarse. Pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo, el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía ser reparado.

Emily jamás perdonó lo que había ocurrido en aquella época aunque él hubiera tratado de explicarse infinidad de veces, pero él tampoco podía perdonar las cosas que ella había hecho, y ambos se vieron separados cada vez más por una grieta que dividía a su familia. Ella se había limitado a cumplir con su deber de esposa y madre, teniendo más hijos solo con la intención de lastimarlo a él, y pronto los niños se habían convertido en piezas de ajedrez en la batalla campal que la duquesa había declarado en contra de su marido.

Y Gabriel no se había quedado atrás, al ver que los actos de su esposa se volvían cada vez más despiadados, lejos de desmentir las acusaciones recibidas, comenzó a alimentarlas con la única intención de herirla, sin saber el daño que había provocado en inocentes.

Tenía tanto de que arrepentirse, pero...la verdad es que no lamentaba nada, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás volvería a hacer todo exactamente igual, y de cualquier forma, no todo había sido su culpa.

Cada uno de los implicados, tenía las manos manchadas. No había ninguno inocente. Todos eran culpables.

* * *

–"Mamá va a enfadarse."

–"Ella siempre se enfada."

–"Papá va a enfadarse" –insistió.

–"No lo hará."

–"Felix y los demás estarán furiosos."

–"Deja de preocuparte por todo, Marianne" –se quejó la niña mientras tomaba en sus manos la oruga que ambas habían encontrado en el jardín–. "Adrien ama las bromas, estoy segura que esto le encantará y será una gran forma de recibirlo."

–"Él sí, pero los demás, no. Sabes lo amargados que son."

Marianne cargaba con un frasco que habían robado de la cocina que contenía en ese momento diferentes tipos de insectos que habían estado recolectando en toda la mañana. La mente macabra de Camille había ideado una broma para el recibimiento de su hermano.

En otro frasco, habían cargado barro. La más joven estaba empezando a temblar por las represalias que podrían recibir luego de que el plan se ejecutara pero su hermana estaba decidida a llevar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, claro que su único respaldo era que Adrien las defendiera.

**"Vamos a estar castigadas hasta que cumplamos 30" pensaba la rubia resignada al verse ignorada por su hermana.**

* * *

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada un poco aguada, un repentino mareo lo desestabilizó. Su salud se deterioraba poco a poco. Las pequeñas protuberancias rojas cada vez eran más notorias.

Si no se cuidaba, todos empezarían a hacer preguntas, por ahora podría seguir ocultándolas con la ropa pero cuando empezaran a aparecer en sus manos, tendría que encontrar alguna manera de esconderlas.

Por un momento, deseo poder contárselo a alguien pero...no podía, no soportaría que alguien lo supiera.

Era mejor callar, era la única opción.

* * *

–"¿Qué haremos hoy?"

–"Visitaré a la cocinera y pediré de que prepare algunos croissant para Adrien"

–"¿No crees que estás consintiéndolo demasiado, Marinette?" –cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Un suspiro lleno de cariño escapó de los labios de la azabache. Alya, ocupada como estaba en arreglar el vestido de su amiga, no notó el sonrojo en el rostro de la fémina, ni la sonrisa risueña o los ojos ilusionados.

–"Adrien es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y cómplice" –explicó–. "Él es mi otra mitad, y no escatima en malcriarme ¿Por qué debería yo de contenerme?"

–"Ustedes dos no tienen remedio" –manifestó la morena negando con diversión.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando ambas salieron de la habitación de Marinette. Caminando por el corredor este del segundo piso, el silencio las invadió a ambas de tal forma –que perdidas en sus pensamientos– se sobresaltaron ante el fuerte estruendo y posteriores gritos provenientes del corredor alterno, al otro lado de la escalera.

Las dos muchachas cerraron los ojos, resignadas, trataron de ignorar los gritos de la pareja, que nuevamente, discutía sin contemplación. Inmediatamente, unos llantos desconsolados inundaron el pasillo. Alya tomó la iniciativa, corrió hacia la habitación del final del pasillo, abriendo bruscamente la puerta decorada con intrincados patrones de flores y hadas danzantes.

Marienette quería ayudar, quería poder hacer algo por los niños. Pero sabía que su ayuda no sería bien recibida si la descubrían dentro de la habitación. Molesta, apretó sus puños en un intento por controlar la frustración que la dominaba.

Los gritos fueron bajando de intensidad poco a poco hasta detenerse completamente, pero los llantos aun persistían. Un portazo resonó en la estancia, enfocó su vista hacia el individuo que se dirigía a paso raudo en su dirección, sin notar la presencia de la ojizarca.

Felix detuvo su marcha cuando notó que Marinette estaba parada a unos pasos de la puerta de sus hijos, podía oír los leves sollozos y la voz de Alya intentando calmar a los dos niños. Un deje de tristeza invadió sus ojos, antes de emprender su camino nuevamente, ignorándola completamente.

Alya salió de la habitación unos minutos después. Su semblante caído detonaba el estado quebrado de su alma, ninguna de las dos soportaba ver el sufrimiento de Celine ante las disputas de sus padres.

Era como revivir su propia infancia. Tan llena de gritos, acusaciones y pleitos.

–"Esto tiene que acabar" –murmuró la morena.

–"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

–"Agitada, toda ésta situación le hace mal, si siguen así algún día su corazón no lo soportará."

–"¿Y Lucien?"

–"Logré que se quedara dormido, aún es un bebé, no entiende lo que ocurre pero tener tan cerca a su hermana con esos ataques, lo altera"

–"Ojalá pudiéramos hacerlos entrar en razón"

–"¡Bridgette no tiene que cambiar nada! ¡Felix tiene que detenerse, está lastimándola a ella y a sus hijos!"

–"Él los ama...a su manera."

–"¡Mar no lo defiendas, ella vive llorando!" –gritó furiosa–. "¡Ese hombre no se merece ninguna defensa, mucho menos de tu parte! Nathalie le hizo compañía anoche, dijo que pasó toda la noche mirando por la ventana llorando, esperando a que su marido se dignara a aparecer."

–"Alya, basta" –Sentenció–. "Yo también detesto todo esto, pero lamentablemente es algo que tienen que solucionar ellos, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, y aunque hiciéramos algo, eso solo serviría para enfurecer aún más a Felix"

–"Pero..."

–"No podemos hacer nada, nuestra palabra no tiene ningún valor en ésta casa" –dijo mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas–. "No somos nadie, nunca lo hemos sido."

* * *

"**Solo era una pequeña parada, solo tardaríamos unos minutos ¡Ha! Con Chloe eso es imposible" pensaba Adrien enfurruñado.**

Habían pasado por Chartres, la idea era detenerse a almorzar. El joven marqués había visto a la pasada, en una vitrina de una elegante tienda, un bellísimo anillo de rubí con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor. Adrien no había dudado en entrar en la tienda, un anillo así solo podía estar entre los dedos de su lady.

Claro que olvidó un pequeño detalle, un insufrible detalle.

–_"Buenos días, joven. ¿Desea algo en especial?" –preguntó un anciano detrás del mostrador al ver ingresar en su tienda al rubio._

–_"Sí ¿Podría mostrarme el anillo de diamante que tiene en la vitrina, por favor?"_

–_"Ah, "la pierre de la dame", una maravillosa elección" –dijo trayendo la joya. (La piedra de la Dama)_

–_"Es hermosa" –expresó contemplándola._

–_"Es un bonito regalo para una dama especial, no es algo que se obsequia a cualquier mujer, éste anillo solo puede tener como dueña a una mujer especial"_

–_"Conozco a la mujer perfecta para portarlo, se verá deslumbrante en ella" –susurró embelesado._

_El anciano lo observó en silencio, ligeramente divertido por la mirada enamorada en el rostro del joven._

_La puerta se abrió de un golpe, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Chloe ingresó en la tienda mirando todo a su alrededor con desagrado._

–_"¡Adrien-boo! ¿Por qué me has abandonado con el vagabundo?" –Se quejó colgándose de su brazo–. "¿Y por qué has entrado en ésta tienda tan deprimente?"_

–_"Chloe, por favor, no seas maleducada"_

_El anciano, los observó cuidadosamente. El joven parecía un muchacho inteligente, no creía que esa chica tan desagradable fuera su enamorada._

–_"¡Oh mon Dieu! ¡C'est pour moi!" –Chilló arrebatándoles el anillo y colocándoselo en su dedo–. "¡Oh Adrien-boo, es hermoso, muchas gracias!" (¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es para mí!)_

–_"¡Chloe basta! Quítate eso, no es para ti"_

_Indignada, alejó el anillo del rubio que tenía toda la intención de quitárselo, y dijo–. "¿De qué estás hablando? Un anillo de tan majestuosa belleza solo puede ser ocupado por alguien igual de majestuoso, obviamente es para mí"_

–_"¡He dicho que te lo quites! Ese anillo no es para ti, es para Marinette!"_

–_"¡¿Qué?! Piensas darle este bebé a esa ba..."_

–_"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase" –dijo furioso._

_La rubia guardo silencio, siendo conocedora de que no debía pronunciar esa palabra delante de Adrien, en su lugar, optó por usar la culpa._

–_"Pero Adrien-boo, has pasado todo el viaje comprando obsequios para ella, y a mí no me has regalado nada" –se quejó con un puchero y mirándolo de forma inocente._

_Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, su actuación no surtió ningún efecto en el de ojos verdes. Estaba tan acostumbrado a soportar sus caprichos que ya no le provocaban la culpa que sentía de niño. Apretando el puente de su nariz dijo–: "Chloe, quítate el anillo y devuélvelo. Y tal vez considere el llevarte de compras más tarde"_

Que idiota había sido. Nunca debió prometerle eso.

Ahora, seis horas más tarde, Chloe aún seguía dentro de una de las boutiques del pueblo y no mostraba signos de salir por lo pronto.

Luka, sentado frente a él, lo reprendía por su estupidez. Habían perdido tanto tiempo que ahora tendrían que viajar de noche.

* * *

La cena esa vez había sido tranquila, quizá demasiado.

Marinette sabía que ella tenía la peor suerte del universo, sabía que si algo bueno por más mínimo que fuera le ocurría, ese algo venía acompañado de algo malo.

Por eso no se había sorprendido cuando él le había hecho la señal desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sabía que significaba. Él la visitaría esa noche.

La joven estaba harta de pelear, sabía que era inútil siquiera intentarlo.

Agotada, y con el alma rota, se colocó la bata rosa transparente que él le había regalado y espero.

Media hora más tarde, una sucesión de golpes a un ritmo marcado le indicó su llegada. Se apresuró a abrirle, era mejor si nadie los descubría, después de todo, la única perjudicada sería ella.

El hombre ingresó en la habitación y observó con lujuria el cuerpo curvilíneo de la joven, quien reprimió una mueca de asco.

–"¿Tan ansiosa estás que ya estás lista para mí?" –dijo notando como los pezones de la chica se marcaban en la bata. Ante eso, ella procedió a cubrirse con sus brazos.

–"Es por el frío, sabes perfectamente que me repugnas" –contestó furiosa.

–"Eso no te impide abrirme las piernas cada vez que te lo pido"

–"No tengo opción"

–"Tienes una opción, pero no quieres usarla para salvarte"

–"Eres un monstruo ¡Si crees que voy a permitir que les hagas daño, estás...!"

–"Chsss, no me levantes la voz, sabes que no me gusta" –dijo tomándola con fuerza de la mandíbula y luego la empujó. Marinette tropezó con la alfombra cayendo a los pies del hombre–. "Así me gusta, justo donde debes estar"

La azabache apretó los dientes furiosa, detestaba sentirse tan inútil pero era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado en esa familia. Odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, que ese hombre tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

–"Cúbrete, hoy no haremos nada" –Le avisó arrojándole una bata más abrigada y sentándose en los sillones–. "Solo venía a conversar. Mañana cuando Adrien llegue, las cosas van a cambiar un poco" –. Eso, lejos de tranquilizarla, la asustó. Conocía como funcionaba la mente de ese individuo, la presencia de Adrien solo haría más interesante su juego–. "Él te acapara tanto que ya no podremos vernos como tanto nos gusta, así que tendrás que arreglártelas para deshacerte de él y buscarme"

–"Es imposible, Adrien no se aleja de mí nunca, salvo circunstancias muy especiales. Ninguna excusa que le dé será válida para él"

–"Supongo que tendré que encontrar un sustituto" –dijo con pesar fingido.

–"¡No te atrevas a acercárteles!"

–"Entonces no me pongas a prueba, arréglatelas para deshacerte de él y nadie saldrá herido" –Amenazó.

–"H-hare lo q-que pueda"

–"Así me gusta" –respondió levantándose del sillón. Marinette entró en pánico cuando lo observó desabrochándose los pantalones–. "Ahora, se una buena niña y ven aquí"

–"¡Dijiste que no haríamos nada!"

–"Si, bueno, vine con esa intención pero me has levantado la voz y luego replicaste mis órdenes, alguien tiene que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores" –dijo acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento–. "Haz tu trabajo rápido y te dejaré en paz"

La joven sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta. Lo único que quería hacer era gritar, destrozar, no dejarse pisotear nunca más por nadie; pero...debía callar...por el bien de todos.

Resignada, sintiendo como una nueva yaga se formaba en su ya maltrecha alma, obedeció una vez más.

* * *

Otra vez habían peleado.

Bridgette creía firmemente que la engañaba, y él aunque lo negara no tenía formas de probar su inocencia sin revelar lo de Angelique. Podía darse cuenta de cuanto sufría su esposa, de cuanto lastimaba a sus hijos pero no tenía ninguna forma de evitarlo.

Maldijo el día en que sintió compasión por esa prostituta de mala muerte y decidió prestarle una mano para salir de ese bajo mundo.

_Solo había ido a buscar a Vincent. El muy idiota llevaba desaparecido tres días y estaba preocupando a Emily y a Aurore con sus estupideces. Le habían notificado que el joven se hallaba en ese lugar._

_Felix observó a su alrededor buscando a su hermano menor, sintiendo repulsión por todos los borrachos y las mujeres que bailaban casi desnudas. Él jamás se había sentido atraído por esas bajezas._

_Él era un heredero, un duque. Tenía toda una familia que debía de respetar y proteger de cualquier tipo de escándalo. Su padre ya había hecho demasiado y ahora era su deber cuidar el honor de la prestigiosa familia._

_Una discusión atrajo su atención. Una pareja gritaba, él la sacudía con violencia desde los hombros, ella chillaba intentando liberarse. La mujer –seguramente una puta– era bonita, de piel trigueña y ojos aceituna, cabello castaño que en ese momento estaba todo despeinado, y en su mejilla destacaba un severo hematoma._

_El joven duque tenía sus propios prejuicios, pero caballero como era, no toleraría que se cometiera tal acto contra una mujer, incluso si era una de su clase. Debía ser salvada._

Que equivocado había estado, debió haberse mantenido apartado, no debió haberse inmiscuido. Debió...debió haberse deshecho de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Aurore acomodaba los últimos adornos recibidos para su bebé. Estaba encantada con sus nuevas adquisiciones, eran hermosas, de cristal. Se verían maravillosas colgadas sobre la cuna, en las mañanas y por las tardes, cuando el brillo del sol entrara por los grandes ventanales, creando arcoíris que inundarían la habitación.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no notó la presencia detrás de ella.

–"Son bonitos."

Un jadeo escapó de su garganta, asustada, volteó a ver al invasor. Adoptando una mirada de desagrado, regresó la vista a sus adornos.

–"Aurore, tenemos que hablar."

Aurore acomodaba los últimos adornos recibidos para su bebé. Estaba encantada con sus nuevas adquisiciones, eran hermosas, de cristal. Se verían maravillosas colgadas sobre la cuna, en las mañanas y por las tardes, el brillo del sol crearía arcoíris que inundarían la habitación.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no notó la presencia detrás de ella.

–"Son bonitos."

Un jadeo escapó de su garganta, asustada, volteó a ver al invasor. Adoptando una mirada de desagrado, regresó la vista a sus adornos.

–"Aurore, tenemos que hablar."

* * *

Era plena madrugada cuando fue sacudida violentamente. Su nombre siendo susurrado con desesperación resonaba en el silencio de la habitación. Se sentía algo desorientada por el sueño pero pudo distinguir la voz de Alya.

–"Mari...Mari... ¡Marinette!"

–"¿Qué ocurre, Alya?" –murmuró.

–"¡Levántate, Adrien acaba de llegar!

Después de comprender lo que Alya decía, no había tardado nada en colocarse un abrigo y salir corriendo por el pasillo. Marinette sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Habían pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo había visto, su alma lo llamaba a gritos, su piel lo anhelaba. Bajo las escaleras directo al recibidor donde las puertas estaban abiertas mientras algunos sirvientes a medio vestir cargaban algunos baúles.

Atravesó la gran puerta, y en el exterior, conversando con Nino al lado del carruaje, lo vio.

Su cabello tan rubio despeinado por el viento otoñal, su ropa ligeramente arrugada por el largo viaje, sus ojos verde esmeralda cansados y su hermosa sonrisa blanca. ¡Como lo había extrañado!

Adrien, sintiendo su presencia, detuvo la conversación para observarla. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella y sonriéndole como solo él hacía, se preparó para el fuerte impacto. Arrojando su cuerpo sobre él al grito de su nombre, hundió su rostro en su cuello.

El suave aroma de su piel le dio la bienvenida, un aroma que siempre lograba relajarla. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pudo sentir las fuertes manos masculinas cerrándose en torno a su cintura mientras la conocida sensación de nervios se instalaba en su estómago.

Una hora más tarde, Adrien aun sostenía en brazos a la azabache. Ambos se negaban a dejar ir al otro por muy tarde que fuera. Estaban sentados sobre la cama del joven mientras Nino y Alya daban las últimas órdenes a los sirvientes.

–"Eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse" –dijo el moreno a los demás hombres. Alya traía una bandeja con bollos y té.

–"Aquí tienes, Adrien"

–"Gracias, Alya" –murmuro con sus labios presionados en el cabello de la fémina.

–"Amigo, tienes una pinta horrible"

–"Lo sé, fue un largo viaje y tuve que dejar a Luka en su casa y a Chloe en la residencia Garnier" –explicó.

–"¿Chloe? ¿Por qué estabas con Chloe? Nunca la mencionaste en las cartas" –Cuestionó Marinette mirándolo con severidad.

Ante eso, los cuatro quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Alya y Nino habían crecido acostumbrados a escuchar las escenas de celos de ambos, pero poco a poco habían empezado a sentir que esos celos escondían algo que ellos no lograban comprender.

–"Chicos, vallan a descansar, es tarde y seguramente mañana tienen cosas que hacer" –ordenó sin apartar la vista de la ojizarca.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se despidieron, dejándolos solos.

Adrien tomó la mano de la chica acercándola a sus labios y dijo–: "Ya te lo he dicho antes, no tienes que sentir celos nadie, menos de Chloe"

–"No me has respondido ¿Por qué Chloe iba contigo?" –replicó. El joven suspiró cansado.

–"Cuando pasamos por la residencia de España, ella ya estaba ahí. Tio Phillippe se lo comentó y ella hizo un berrinche hasta que consiguió que él la enviara a esperarnos bajo la excusa de un nuevo guardarropa" –explicó–. "Ahora, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Chloe?"

–"Lo siento" –dijo avergonzada por su actitud. Adrien tenía razón, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, tiempo muy valioso que debía ser recuperado como para estar desperdiciándolo en hablar de Chloe Bourgeois.

–"No te disculpes, bichito. Cualquier cosa que te moleste debes decírmela sin importar lo que sea"

Marinette tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirando directamente a sus ojos, perdiéndose en la belleza de ellos.

"**Perdóname, Chaton. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarte"**

–"Te he echado mucho de menos" –susurró.

–"Yo también, _buginette"_ –respondió acercando sus labios a los de la fémina. Pero unos delicados dedos lo detuvieron.

–"Decidimos que no, _minou_"

–"Tú lo decidiste" –dijo con el ceño fruncido–. "Y ni siquiera es lo que deseas"

–"Pero es lo correcto. Por favor, Adrien. No lo hagas más difícil" –suplicó.

–"Bien" –murmuró resignado–. "Al menos quédate esta noche, necesito abrazarte como antes"

Marinette no respondió, sin embargo, con una sonrisa divertida se revolvió en su regazo para liberarse de sus brazos para luego arrastrarse a gatas por la gran cama bajo la atenta mirada verde, y se metió bajo las mantas.

–"¿Qué esperas, gatito?" –Preguntó extendiendo sus brazos–. "Tienes muchas cosas que contarme y la noche es larga"

* * *

Cuando, a primera hora, su ayuda de cámara le dijo sobre la llegada de Adrien durante la noche. Inmediatamente ordenó que preparan todo y que dieran el aviso a todos sus hijos.

El desayuno familiar del duque era un "evento especial" que, cuando sus hijos convivían todos juntos, ocurría una vez cada mes. Ahora que Claude y Adrien habían vuelto a casa, todos retomarían la rutina, justo como debía ser. Él lo llamaba "desayuno padre e hijos", era algo que solo compartía con ellos y nadie más.

Lo veía como una forma de promover la unidad familiar.

Gabriel amaba profundamente a cada uno de sus hijos, y adoraba poder dedicarles un momento, solo para ellos. Entró en la sala roja, la única y exclusiva sala del duque, se suponía que antes era una habitación común. Pero el hombre la convirtió en el lugar donde podía interactuar con su familia.

Había solicitado que la mesa fuera redonda, sentía que de esa forma rompía con la frialdad de los protocolos y anulaba las costumbres de jerarquía. Él no quería que hubiera distinción entre sus muchachos, para él todos eran igual de importantes y amados.

Pudo ver a Felix, Claude y Vincent conversando frente a la chimenea; Aurore estaba sentada en su lugar, observando con anhelo los panecillos de mantequilla; las gemelas entraron corriendo en la sala, llevando consigo unas mascaras extrañas de color blanco con detalles en negro.

Gabriel decidió que sea lo que estuvieran planeando, no quería saber.

Adrien ingresó posteriormente, llevaba en sus manos un montón de papeles que atraían su concentración. El ojizarco notó las ojeras presentes bajo los ojos del rubio, se preguntó si habría dormido mal e hizo una nota mental para averiguarlo más tarde.

Acomodando el pañuelo de su cuello, Gabriel Agreste carraspeó atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, y con una sonrisa sincera, dijo–. "Ya es momento de que se sienten, el desayuno familiar va a compensar"

Sus hijos lo miraron como si un cuerno le hubiera crecido en la frente, todos pensando exactamente lo mismo–: **"¿Familia? ¿Cuál familia?"**

Uno a uno, se fueron ubicando en la mesa, pero ninguno hizo movimiento de comenzar a comer.

Al lado de Adrien, una silla vacía destacaba entre todas.

–"Es inaceptable que siempre llegue tarde" –se quejó Vincent.

–"Tengo hambre, él bebé tiene antojos no puedo seguir esperando" –espetó la rubia mayor.

–"Es una falta de respeto, ella..."

–"Basta" –sentenciaron al mismo tiempo Adrien y Gabriel.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente interrumpió la discusión. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la recién llegada.

–"Marinette, hija, estábamos esperándote."

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo, repito, mil perdones por la tardanza. Les pido, por favor, que me tengan un poco de paciencia, estoy en cuarto año de la universidad y a pesar de que amo mi carrera y disfruto haciendo lo que hago, últimamente siento que no tengo fuerzas para nada, lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y leer.**

**Me está costando mucho avanzar, de hecho, hace meses que no salgo con mis amigos, lo único que hago para socializar es tomar café o mate entre clases con mis compañeras, en realidad no tengo ánimo para nada.**

**Les juro que ésta historia no va a quedar inconclusa, solo que voy un poco lento porque no encuentro imaginación.**

**No los aburro más, espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

**Valkyrie, fuera.**


End file.
